Girasoles
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: SasuNaru. Es una historia extraña la nuestra. ¿Divertida, complicada? Sí, todo eso entra. Sobre todo con tanta gente rara alrededor! Pero no me importa, estaré a tu lado, te dije aquella vez, no lo he olvidado. Lo dudaste? Seré tu girasol. Gran narrativa!
1. Girasoles

**Jeje, se me ocurrió y la escribí, para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto Jeje, se me ocurrió y la escribí, para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Me gustó mucho y estoy pensando hacer u par más. Son algo así como ONE-SHOT, sin trama real, magia, demasiado drama... Bueno, una que otra lágrima y de vez en cuanto problemas existenciales, pero no más de lo normal en mis trabajos. Se ambienta en el Japón de... 2004 o 2005, me parece. Me salió bastante largo pero quedé el doble de satisfecha que de costumbre. Lo hice en dos días, más o menos. Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber sus opiniones. Si encuentran algún error, ya sea ortográfico, de idioma o algo así, con gusto aceptaré correcciones, todo sea para mejorar. Con mucho cariño, YO. Girasoles**

-Itekimasu (Ya me voy)! –canturreó poniéndose los zapatos en el genkan. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la fotografía que descansaba sobre el estante, en ella una mujer pelirroja, un niño de tres años, ambos de radiantes sonrisas, estaban abrazados, saludando a la cámara-. Hoy regresaré tarde, oka-san.

-Naru-chan!

-¿Qué pasa? –se giró para ver el despreocupado rostro de un rubio de cabello largo.

-Baka, te has olvidado de tu obento, hum –y el chico le acercó la caja con su almuerzo. Una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por el rostro de más bajo y lo tomó de buena gana.

-Arigatou, Dei-niichan –el aludido asintió y se despidió con la mano al verlo salir, después de guardar el almuerzo en la mochila del instituto-. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.

-Te deseo lo mismo, hum. No te esfuerces mucho, Naru-chan.

-Hai! –y se fue.

Namikaze Naruto caminó por las calles parcialmente vacías de Nagasaki. Era muy temprano, apenas las siete de la mañana y no había desayunado, pero antes ir a la preparatoria debía parar por el trabajo primero.

Llegó frente a la fachada de un establecimiento vistoso del cual venía un aroma agradable.

-Buenos días –saludó a la atractiva mujer rubia que barría la entrada.

-Oh, buenos días, Naruto-kun. Has llegado temprano. Mi hija está adentro.

-Sí, enseguida me pongo a trabajar.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo.

Naruto entró a la agradable tienda, sintiendo el olor a flores por todos lados. Fue hasta la trastienda y buscó su delantal naranja para empezar con los trabajos del día. Allí atrás, removiendo unas cajas llenas de listones y cintas, estaba una chica rubia de cabello largo y expresivos ojos azules. Cuando Naruto entró lo saludó distraídamente, refunfuñando para sí misma.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le preguntó el chico, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

-Gracias. Odio estas cajas, son más pesadas de lo que parecen –la rubia se apartó y dejó que él cargara las cajas y las abriera, sólo las que ella señalaba, con la navaja-. Ka-san consiguió material de muy buena calidad para este año –comentó sacando un rollo de cinta rosada con corazones rojos-. ¿Has desayunado?

-No tuve tiempo. Dei-niichan apenas pudo darme el almuerzo –contestó, ocupado en cortar el adhesivo de una de las cajas.

-Te traeré unas bolas de arroz. Ka-san pensó que podría pasarte eso. Ya regreso –y se perdió de vista por unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso de arriba.

-Arigatou, Ino-chan! –le gritó agradecido, sin dejar lo que hacía.

Yamanaka Ino era su mejor amiga desde la segundaria. Al principio se la llevaron muy mal pero con el tiempo y con un poco de ayuda (Naruto la salvó cuando intentaron robarla algunos años atrás) empezaron a tratarse mejor. La madre de Ino era dueña de una floristería muy bonita y colorida, bastante concurrida durante todo el año. Naruto le pidió a Ino que le permitiera trabajar allí antes de terminar la segundaria y ella aceptó de buena gana tras escuchar sus razones.

Iba por las mañanas antes de dirigirse a la escuela, para ayudar a barrer, ordenar o cualquier cosa de las cientos que habían por hacer allí. Después del instituto regresaba y en sus ratos libres Ino y él hacían los deberes o estudiaban. La madre de Ino, la señora Hanako, les permitía subir al segundo piso, donde estaba la casa en sí, cada vez que tenían un examen importante y los exentaba de ciertas tareas. Los domingos eran los únicos días que Naruto tenía libre, pero siempre se daba paseos para saludar. Además, la señora Hanako lo recibía con alguna tarta o té delicioso hecho a base de pétalos de flores.

Ino regresó con un paquete de bolas de arroz que él devoró sin dejar de trabajar. Entre los dos llevaron las cintas a la tienda y las acomodaron tras el mostrador, para que estuvieran a la mano. Hablaron animadamente evitando el tema que los había mantenido tan ocupados esa semana, Ino era muy comprensiva y Naruto decididamente no lo sacaría a colación.

-Niños –llamó Hanako a eso de las ocho menos veinte, entrando a la tienda con una regadera. Por las mañanas le gustaba regar las flores que estaban afuera, adornando la fachada de la tienda-. Será mejor que se vayan ya a la escuela. Se les puede hacer tarde.

-Sou desu dattebayou (Es cierto) –exclamó Naruto, viendo la hora en el reloj con la simpática forma de una flor de cerezo en la pared del frente-. El tiempo pasó volando.

-Bien, en ese caso, andando, Naru –dijo Ino, quitándose el mandil morado y tirándolo descuidadamente bajo el mostrador. Naruto la imitó y buscó las cosas de ambos para irse al instituto antes de que fuera más tarde. Aún tenían tiempo de tomar el autobús que los dejaba a una cuadra de la preparatoria-. Matta ne, ka-san.

-Bye-bye, Hanako-obasan (Tía Hanako) –dijo a su vez Naruto, abriendo la puerta para que pasara Ino-. Gracias por la onijiri (bola de arroz), estaban deliciosas.

-No habías desayunado, ¿verdad? Que tengan un buen día, niños. ¡Tengan cuidado!

-Kodomo yanai desu! (No somos niños!) –chilló Ino antes de cerrar la puerta y correr junto a Naruto, enojada por ver que su mamá se resistía llamándolos como cuando eran pequeños.

-Ella sólo está preocupada.

-¡Cómo sea!

Llegaron a tiempo, un par de minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Naruto escribió a velocidad luz un mensaje en su móvil para avisar que había llegado bien y a tiempo y lo envió al contacto que decía "Dei-niichan". Entró a su salón, el mismo que el de Ino, y se ocupó en saludar a sus amigos.

-Osseru dayo, Naruto (Llegas tarde, Naruto) –le reprendió Kiba, mal sentado en su puesto-. Shikamaru ya se durmió –dijo señalando a un muchacho, castaño como él, con una coleta baja-. Pero tienes suerte, no dejaba de quejarse (para variar), esta vez acerca de maña--

Pero Kiba no pudo continuar, una mano arremetió contra él, llenando su boca con una bola de arroz, asfixiándolo en el proceso.

-Buenos días, Naruto –saludó un chico alto muy delgado. Naruto no entendía cómo Akimichi Chouji podía estar así cuando comía más que Inuzuka Kiba y él juntos. Sin embargo sonrió incómodo y le devolvió el saludo, profundamente agradecido de que cortara a su amigo de poco tacto y ademanes perrunos.

Por fin sonó la campana y se sentaron mientras el profesor entraba. Ino tardó un poco más, pues discutía con una chica de cabello rosa, algo de quién estaba más delgada mientras apodos como "Frentona" y "Cerda" volaban por los aires.

La otra chica, que resultaba ser la mejor amiga de Ino irónicamente, se sonrojó al ver al profesor y se apresuró a cumplir con el protocolo. Haruno Sakura era la presidenta del salón y fue la encargada de iniciar la clase demandando un saludo respetuoso de parte de todos sus compañeros.

-Siéntense –dijo por fin antes de sentarse ella misma.

En determinado momento de la clase, mientras el profesor copiaba algunas fórmulas en ingles para el tiempo verbal que estaban estudiando esa semana, se giró y lanzó un papelito hacia Naruto. Él lo abrió intrigado y suspiró aliviado al leerlo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Sakura y ella le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa y un guiño.

_Supe que hoy no vendrá._

A la hora del descanso, se juntaron todos para desayunar bajo su árbol favorito en el patio, los chicos se quitaron sus chalecos azules y los dejaron tirados a un lado para disfrutar mejor del fresco clima primaveral. De las chicas, que usaban un uniforme similar pero con una falda plisada negra en vez de pantalón, Ino estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pero Sakura la disuadió.

Eran un grupo grande y ruidoso la mayoría de las veces. Además de Kiba, Chouji y Naruto, estaban Nara Shikamaru, el llamado "genio perezoso" del grupo (su coeficiente pasaba los doscientos pero prefería dormir y no hacer nada a cualquier cosa); Aburame Shino, un chico raro que hablaba poco, que sin embargo era un consumado DJ. Kiba apostaba que saldría en MTV un día de esos. También estaba Kurosaki Sai, el más raro en la escala de lo raro. Tenía un gusto por la ropa que rallaba en lo "femenino" que nadie criticaba (el tipo que intentó burlarse de él dos meses antes todavía usaba muletas). Era pintor y un bocazas demasiado sincero. Seguían sin entender cómo Sakura había terminado siendo su novia.

-Sa, Hinata-chan –llamó Naruto a una de sus amigas. Ella sí parecía más japonesa que Ino, con su cabello rubio, o Sakura, con sus ojos grandes y verdes. Hinata era bastante tímida y todavía se sonrojaba si le dirigía la palabra. Sabía por boca de otros que, estando en primaria, Hinata gustaba de él pero el sentimiento fue cambiando gradualmente a uno fraternal. Llevaba el cabello largo, liso y suelto cayendo por su espalda y a veces a Naruto le parecía una muñeca de porcelana cuando se sonrojaba, pues la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas pálidas resaltaba sus gráciles rasgos-. ¿Cómo están Neji, Tenten y Gejimayu?

-¡Más respeto por tus mayores, Naruto-baka! –le riñó Sakura, soltando un puñetazo en su nuca, arrancando risas de los demás. Era algo así como una tradición y Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a que por lo menos una vez al día ocurriera-. No le digas así a Lee-san.

-Gomen, Sakura-chan –gimoteó sobándose la cabeza.

-Neji-niisan está de primer lugar en calificaciones –respondió Hinata cuando todos se calmaron-. Le va muy bien. Tenten siempre nos visita, parece que ya tiene una oferta de empleo en el hospital. Lee-san se está preparando para un encuentro deportivo que será en tres semanas. Quiere que lo vallamos a ver.

-¡Suena bien! –exclamó escandalosamente Kiba-. Con razón Lee recibió esa beca, es un as en artes marciales. ¿Será en Tokio?

-No, en Kyoto.

-¡Qué bien, hace tiempo quería ir para hacer compras! –festejó Ino.

-Kyoto no es muy caro –comentó Chouji, comiendo su segunda caja de obento-. Tienen una gran tradición cultural y culinaria. Comeré mucho.

-Eso no lo dudamos –Sai se encogió de hombros, levantando la mirada de su lectura a tiempo para esquivar un par de palillos que iban directo a sus ojos, que tenían más pinta de kunai que otra cosa-. Naruto, tu móvil.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Sumimasen ttebayou –se disculpó levantándose y alejándose unos pasos. Escuchó cómo claramente sus amigos empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos. Sabía que no era sobre él sino acerca de _ese_ tema que habían evitado comentar frente a él, incluso el malévolo e insensible de Sai. Oprimió el botón para contestar-. Mochi-mochi?

-Yho, Naru-chan, hum. ¿Interrumpo?

-Para nada. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada importante, sólo quería ponerte al tanto de un par de asuntos. ¿Hoy regresas tarde a casa, hum?

-Sí, trabajo hasta tarde. Creo que estaré de vuelta a eso de las ocho, espero.

-Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo, hum. Yo también estoy ocupado con esta maldita exposición de arte para mañana. Es un desastre y todos están especialmente estúpidos –Naruto rió por lo bajo ante las ocurrencias del hombre al otro lado de la línea-. Te lo preguntaba porque creo que yo también saldré tarde. Tenía pensado salir a comer esta noche, no estoy de ánimos para lavar trastes o cocinar, hum.

-Comparto el sentimiento –declaró Naruto, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio alborotado. Las últimas dos semanas hubo mucho trabajo en el instituto y en la florería y sabía que el día más fuerte todavía no arribaba.

-En ese caso, te pasaré buscando al trabajo para ir a comer juntos. Se me antoja okonomiyaki.

-¡Mejor ramen!

-Ie desu! Siempre comes ramen, hum. Estoy seguro de que lo comerías de desayuno si pudieras –Naruto agradeció que no pudiera verlo al hacer una mueca, pues cuando se levantaba los días libres y Deidara no estaba en casa desayunaba ramen a escondidas-. Quiero okonomiyaki y me recomendaron un buen lugar, así que has el favor de avisarme que terminaste.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿Algo más?

-Ah, es verdad. Pein-san me encargó pedirte un arreglo de peonías y rosas azules, hum.

-¡Azules! Son caras. Deben ser para Konan-san, ne?

-Así es, también le dije que su precio era menos accesible pero insiste. Sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de Konan-san. Y quiere que seas expresamente tú quien lo diseñe.

-¿Por fin le declarará su amor? –se mofó Naruto, imaginando al sonriente Pein, con su llamativo cabello naranja y sus múltiples perforaciones faciales, entregándole flores y recitando poemas para su administradora, Higurashi Konan.

-Eso se rumorea por aquí. Además, Danna tiene otro encargo que recaerá directamente sobre ti, hum. Dice que quiere un ramo de claveles blancos y amarillos y muchas margaritas.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué Sasori me pediría eso?

-Si quieres mi opinión, no lo sé ni me importa, hum–el tono de la alegre voz cambió ligeramente a uno enojado. Naruto alzó la ceja. Los adultos eran tan raros.

-Bien, dile que se comunique conmigo para saber la dirección y dile a Pein-niisama que haré uno muy bonito pero que deberá invitarme ramen por una semana.

-Hecho. Naru-chan, eso era todo. Tengo que volver, hay que decidir dónde se situará la mesa de quesos. Matta ne!

-Bye! Mesa de quesos... esos tontos se preocupan por nada.

-¡Naruto, ven aquí, escucha esta canción! -gritó Kiba agitando la mano, con el Ipod de Shino en la mano.

-Hai!

El día siguió relativamente normal y después de clases se despidió de sus amigos para partir con Ino directamente a la tienda. No obstante, entre clases los muchachos se acercaban para encargarle arreglos florales intentando pasar desapercibidos. Kiba no quería que Hinata se enterara y a Shikamaru le pareció menos problemático que llamar esa tarde.

-Seguramente el teléfono no dejará de sonar y será muy problemático lograr que atiendan mi llamada.

Sai le dio un dibujo hecho con acuarelas, un hermoso cuadro representando pétalos de cerezo cayendo en una colina. Naruto asintió devolviéndoselo.

-Te las daré mañana por la mañana. ¿En un cesta, verdad?

-Sí, incluye botones, por favor –le pidió con cierta incomodidad. Naruto le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en la espalda, diciéndole que a Sakura le encantaría.

Sai y Chouji los acompañaron. El restaurante de la familia Akimichi se encontraba en esa dirección. Sai tan sólo quería pasar tiempo con Naruto. El rubio, que trataba de callarlo para que no siguiera hablando de entrepiernas en plena calle, suponía que era una de las pocas personas en las que realmente confiaba Sai. Sakura y él habían sido sus primeros amigos, fue después que se acopló al grupo.

-Yamato-san dice que quiere escaparse el próximo fin de semana a las aguas termales. Quiere que te invite.

Sai quería invitarlo pero esa era su singular forma de hablar.

-¡Suena bien!

-Deidara-san y Minato-sama también pueden venir –Sai sonreía falsamente, pero Naruto percibió esa vez un mensaje oculto: quería su compañía.

-Está bien, al viejo le dan de alta dentro de dos días o algo así y Dei-niichan necesita con urgencia unas vacaciones.

-Yo me quedo aquí –miraron a Chouji, que señalaba un cruce a su derecha-. Nos vemos mañana. Esfuércense.

-Matta ashita! (Hasta mañana!) –se despidieron ellos. Sai imitó al muchacho en la siguiente calle y quedaron sólo los rubios, que llamaban mucho la atención de las personas por sus ojos y cabello.

Una vez en la florería, Ino llevó su bolso y el de su amigo al piso de arriba, mientras Naruto buscaba sus mandiles y se disponía a ayudar a la dueña. La señora Hanako ordenó a su hija atender el teléfono y recibir los recados mientras ella atendía a los clientes y Naruto despachaba ramos de flores por montones. Ya sabían que la tarde sería movida pero resultó ser más agotadora de lo que previeron.

Ino andaba de un lado al otro con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a la oreja, incómodamente sujeto con su hombro, haciendo un arreglo tras otro. Naruto era el encargado de cortar listones, cintas, papel brillante y con motivos de corazones, cupidos y cientos de cosas más como esas. La señora Hanako nunca pudo dejar su lugar tras el mostrador.

Cerraron a las seis y media, treinta minutos más tarde de lo normal, cuando despidieron al último cliente. Tenían aproximadamente cien órdenes entre manos.

Yamanaka Hanako preparó té y bocadillos mientras ellos hacían de la tienda un lugar más habitable para trabajar. Despejaron el suelo y dispusieron cojines para sentarse, acercaron cientos de flores, tijeras, cinta adhesiva y lo que fuera necesario para trabajar. Se sentaron juntos, charlando y riendo mientras hacían los cientos de arreglos florales.

Madre e hija eran las expertas, Naruto lo sabía, así que su trabajo solía resumirse a pasar objetos, buscar cosas en la trastienda y llevar y traer flores y ramos a la "nevera", como le llamaba. En la trastienda había una habitación especial para guardar los pedidos y ciertas flores. Contaba con refrigeración para mantenerlas vivas y un sistema de iluminación apto para ello también.

Hanako le permitió dedicarse a trabajar en los encargos que él mismo había recibido luego de que le comentara sobre ellos. Trabajó primero con el de Pein, el jefe y dueño del Conservatorio de Arte Akatsuki. Era el más caro y el que más le convenía en más de un sentido. Luego separó varias flores de cerezo y las juntó en una pequeña cesta, a la que decoró con un listón rosa. Era un detalle dulce y sencillo, pero sabía que Sai no conocía otra forma de decirle a Sakura que la quería.

Su móvil sonó a las ocho de la noche, lo atendió a regañadientes, luchando con un listón particularmente rígido para el pedido de Shikamaru.

-Mochi-mochi –gruñó.

-¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó la otra voz, no mucho más feliz que él.

-No, no he terminado.

-Bien, porque yo tampoco. El asunto de la seguridad se complicó y necesito estar aquí por un tiempo. ¿Problemas? -A decir verdad, no esperaba una respuesta positiva. De todas formas Naruto no tenía una.

-Para nada. Hablamos luego.

-Sí, lo que sea –colgaron a la vez.

Trasladó todos los encargos a la nevera al tiempo que la señora Hanako anotaba los progresos en una libreta. Mientras trabajaba con una corona de exuberantes rosas rojas (ella se encargaba de lo más elaborado) les recordó a los chicos que el día siguiente, catorce, abría a las seis y treinta y debían levantarse muy temprano.

Ino alegó que disfrutaría la paz del día quince en adelante, ocupada en los últimos toques de un ramo de gardenias. Naruto sólo guardó silencio, incómodo, con una corona de rosas en los brazos y siguió su camino a la nevera.

-Hanako-obasan, ¿para qué son todos esos girasoles restantes?

-Un encargo especial pero yo me haré cargo mañana, así que no te preocupes.

-Debe ser grande, son muchísimos.

-¡Ka-san dijo que no te preocuparas, Naruto! –exclamó Ino, mordiéndose el labio-. Ahora ven y ayúdame.

-¡Qué rara eres! –se quejó él, impresionado por el repentino cambio de humor en la chica.

Una vez que el último encargo estuvo listo, todos suspiraron agradecidos. Naruto ayudó a recoger los restos de cintas, pétalos y ramitas con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Ino insistió en ponerle banditas a sus dedos, vestigio de lo torpe que era y lo mucho que las rosas parecían odiarlo. La madre de su amiga escribía algo en un papel.

-¿Son las direcciones, ka-san? –preguntó ella, poniendo la última curita en la palma de la mano de Naruto, que lucía graciosamente avergonzado.

-Ajá. ¿Naruto, querido, estás seguro de que Deidara-kun no se molestará?

-Sabe que lo hace de buena gana. Además, tiene que pasar por aquí para buscar las flores que irán en la entrada del conservatorio.

-¿Cuánto durará la exposición de arte? –preguntó Ino desde la trastienda, guardando el botiquín de emergencias.

-Tres días 'ttebayou.

-Esta vez durará menos –se sorprendió Hanako.

-Al parecer hubieron muchos tropiezos este años para poder hacerlo.

-Pobrecillos. Espero que les salga bien. Quizá nosotros podamos ir el segundo día, ¿les parece, niños?

-Kodomo yanai desu! –chilló Ino con una mueca de ira muy cómica que hizo reír a su madre y a su amigo.

-Oh, gomen –Naruto sacó su móvil-. Hai. Oh, finalmente. Sí, yo también estoy listo aquí... Claro que tengo hambre. No, está bien. De acuerdo, te espero. Era Dei-niichan. Dice que por fin está libre.

-¿Viene por ti? –Naruto asintió y la señora Hanako se mostró aliviada-. Qué bueno, la verdad me sentía angustiada de pensar que andarías solo por ahí tan de noche. Naruto, volviste a lastimarte con las rosas.

-Tras tres años no has aprendido a manejar las rosas y es lo que más usamos. Qué tonto eres, Naruto –dijo antes de correr hacia otra esquina de la tienda.

-¡Ah, Ino-chan, qué mala eres! –rezongó Naruto, persiguiéndola, ocasionando risas ante la única espectadora, que reiteraba sus derechos para llamarlos niños.

Un Sedan azul cromo se detuvo con los faros encendidos frente a los aparadores de la tienda. Hizo sonar la bocina y Hanako se apresuró a abrir, Naruto por su parte corría lo más deprisa hacia el piso de arriba, donde Ino dejó sus cosas.

-Konban wa, hum (Buenas noches) –saludó la persona sentada al volante, bajando la ventana. No lucía mucho mejor que ella-. Lamento la hora, hum.

-Para nada. Querido, luces cansado.

-Usted también, Yamanaka-san. Naruto me dijo que fue un día agotador. ¡Ino-chan! –saludó a la chica que se recostó del vidrio-. ¿Cómo estás, hum?

-Necesitada de un baño y deseosa de ir a la cama.

-Yo igual, hum. Todo pareció venirse abajo justo hoy. Pein-kaichou (Precidente) nos dejó irnos recién ahora. Tengo el presentimiento de que no dormirá esta noche. Se quedó muy preocupado.

-Hoy fue un día muy movido –asintió Ino, bostezando. El rubio dentro del auto también bostezó.

-Mala, me pegaste el bostezo. Oh, ahí está, hum.

Naruto abrió la puerta trasera y aventó allí su maleta del instituto y su chaleco. Se despidió efusivamente de Ino y su madre y dio la vuelta para entrar finalmente en el flamante Sedan.

-Te tardaste.

-Gomen dattebayou.

-Bien, damas, les deseo una buena noche de sueño. Mañana temprano nos apareceremos por aquí, hum.

-Estoy eternamente agradecida por ello, Deidara-kun –la rubia más alta hizo una reverencia y Deidara negó con la cabeza apenado.

-No es molestia. Sa, oyasumi nasai.

-Oyasumi! –se despidieron ambas mujeres antes de que el auto arrancara.

-El encargo para Pein-niisama y Sasori están listos. La cuenta les llegará mañana mismo, junto a las entregas.

-Pareces un maldito cobrador –se quejó Deidara, pasando una mano por su largo pelo rubio. Naruto notó que la media coleta que normalmente se hacía ya no estaba y el cabello caía en cascada por su hombro y espalda-. ¿Día difícil?

-Mañana será peor –Naruto se hundió en el asiento de tapicería de cuero, con los párpados peligrosamente pesados.

-¡No te vallas a dormir, hum!

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no grites. ¿Todo listo para mañana?

-Sí, pero a diferencia de ti no podré descansar sino hasta dentro de cuatro días, hum. ¿Irás a ver la exposición? Pein-san se las ingenió para conseguir tratos con un museo Ruso y este año promete ser memorable. Habrá una fiesta el día del cierre en la oficina. Estás invitado, hum.

-No iré si _él_ va –gruñó, enfurruñado. Deidara rodó los ojos-. ¿Estará Itachi?

-Eso creo –respondió tentativamente, achicando todavía más sus rasgados ojos. El silencio que se sobrevino entre ellos fue respuesta suficiente-. Oye, no te pongas así. Comeremos algo y luego iremos a casa. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor. Además, tienes que estar contento. El fin de semana dan de alta a Minato-jisan, hum. (Tío)

-De acuerdo –masculló con los mofletes inflados.

Katsumoto Deidara le revolvió el cabello con cariño, sin apartar las manos del volante. Naruto vivía con él desde varios años atrás, cuando el chico terminó sus estudios universitarios y vino a Nagasaki para trabajar con un grupo de amigos. Deidara era algo así como un primo lejano, pero lo quería igual que un hermano mayor.

Era él quien lo cuidaba cuando nadie más podía, que solían ser largos períodos. Su escalofriante abuelo se ausentaba semanas en retiros para escribir libros (de dudoso contenido, había que acotar) o realizar peregrinajes religiosos. Su padre solía estar por largos períodos de tiempo internado en algún hospital, en complejos de rehabilitación en otros extremos del país y siempre ocupado con su empresa de juguetes. El padre de Naruto era accionista mayoritario en una empresa de juguetes muy famosa pero su débil salud consumía gran parte de su tiempo, energías y dinero, por lo que disfrutar de su grata compañía era un lujo para Naruto.

Deidara trabajaba en un conservatorio de arte que también hacía las veces de escuela de arte (en casi todas las disciplinas) y museo. Se iba temprano en la mañana y regresaba muchas veces tarde pero Naruto jamás olvidaría todas las peripecias que hacía para poder pasar tiempo con él.

El Domingo salían a desayunar afuera, iban al parque, al acuario o a cualquier lugar que Naruto quisiera. Buscaba excusas para salir a comer juntos en una agradable atmósfera familiar y siempre lo llevaba a los juegos de baseball de su equipo favorito. También iban a visitar juntos a Namikaze Minato, el padre de Naruto, tres veces entre semana si estaba internado en el hospital (desde donde trabajaba, el hombre estaba decidido en pagarle la mejor universidad que pudiera a su hijo) y era él quien organizaba los viajes al campo, en vista de que el aire puro le sentaba mejor a su tío.

Deidara siempre lo esperaba en casa después del trabajo, con comida recién hecha o alguna invitación para salir y Naruto lo adoraba, buscando corresponderle de la mejor manera.

-Si tú sonríes yo estaré satisfecho –declaró una vez y Naruto se propuso sonreír siempre, aunque el mismo Deidara lo molestara y sacara de sus casillas la mayoría de las veces.

Si bien la vida de Naruto no era la más convencional, no podía quejarse demasiado, él era feliz.

-¿Has hablado con ero-sennin? –preguntó Naruto, dándole la vuelta a uno de los okonomiyaki frente a él para que se cocinara mejor. Deidara tomó un trago de sake antes de hablar.

-Sólo te habla a ti cuando está fuera, hum. ¿Por qué sabría yo?

-Suele llamarte antes de volver.

-Un día antes, para que haga reservaciones por él en su restaurante favorito –Deidara mostró su descontento con una mueca pero se encogió de hombros, realmente no le molestaba demasiado-. Sabes, Tobi me pidió que te diera un recado, hum.

-Obito?

-Ajá. _Ordena_ que apartes una petunia y una peonía, las más exuberante que tengas. Dice que Kakashi se las regalará a él y a Rin-san.

-No sé cómo Rin-sensei los aguanta –dijo Naruto comiendo, refiriéndose a la amiga de esos dos, Rin, una gran doctora, la única persona que parecía capaz de controlarlos cuando olvidaban al mundo y eran demasiado egoístas para pensar en los demás (citándola, claro).

-Ni yo, hum. Por cierto, mañana me escaparé un rato para llevar a Minato-jisan a ver a tu madre. ¿Tienes listas las flores, hum?

-Sí, usé mi descuento de empleado para hacerle un ramo de girasoles muy bonito.

-Girasoles, eran sus favoritas, igual que las tuyas, ¿verdad? –Naruto asintió tristemente. Deidara pasó una mano con cuidado sobre la superficie hirviendo donde se cocinaba otro okonomiyaki para no quemarse, posándola sobre una de las manos de Naruto-. Lo siento.

-No, está bien. Estoy bien –se corrigió recomponiendo la sonrisa-. Será mejor apurarnos, se va a hacer tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

-Valla día que nos espera, ¿no? Bien, a comer, hum.

Eran pasadas de las diez cuando llegaron a casa. Viendo el retrato de la mujer pelirroja en la entrada, ambos saludaron y exclamaron que estaba de vuelta en casa. Naruto fue al patio trasero para saludar a una de sus mascotas, un zorro llamado Kyuubi muy bonito e inteligente. Lo encontró dormido en su casita (aunque era para perros, el zorro de brillante pelaje naranja la adoraba).

Deidara buscó un traje elegante para usar al día siguiente, por lo que Naruto pudo ocupar el baño primero. Ya estaba dentro de la tina cuando el rubio más grande entró, en ropa interior. No le apenaba bañarse con él, lo hacían desde pequeños y lo mismo ocurría con su papá. Le pidió que tallara su espalda y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido ante las agradables sensaciones del agua caliente y las manos en su piel.

Un golpe en la nuca lo desperezó.

-Mejor ve a dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos muy temprano.

-No te acuestes muy tarde –se despidió a su vez antes de salir, su primo entrando finalmente en la bañera. Secando su cabello con una toalla fue hasta su habitación en el mismo piso. No entraban al baño principal, que era el que estaba en la alcoba de Minato, por lo que compartían el baño del segundo piso, que por suerte tenía bañera .Su madre adoraba sacarle fotos allí cuando era más pequeño, recordó avergonzado. Definitivamente venía de una familia de locos.

Vistió la primera pijama que encontró y se detuvo para alimentar a su rana, que estaba en un gran acuario en un rincón de su cuarto.

-Gamakichi, oyasumi –se despidió, la ranita croó, mirándolo fijamente-. A veces creo que tú y Kyuubi me hablarán algún día...

Apagó las luces y se metió a la cama, deseando poder dormir.

_-Usuratonkachi._

Despertó algunos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, agitado. Lanzó la almohada al otro lado de la habitación en un arranque de ira, asustando a la pobre Gamakichi en el proceso.

-Ese teme... ¡Cómo lo odio!

Fue a darse una ducha de agua fría para despejar su mente. No creía que despertar de malhumor (quería asesinar a alguien) hiciera más fácil el día que tenía por delante. Claro que, comprendió a un paso de la hipotermia, tampoco el agua _fría_ era lo indicado.

Se vistió en tiempo record y bajó a preparar café, huevo, pescado y arroz para el desayuno, agradeciendo que las verduras estuvieran ya limpias y guardadas en el refrigerador por su previsor primo. No era un total desastre en la cocina, pero nunca le quedaba tan bien como a Deidara, que siempre quiso ser chef.

-Konnichi wa, hum –saludó su primo bostezando, aproximándose automáticamente hacia la cafetera-. ¿Cómo quieres el tuyo?

-Con mucha azúcar –contestó sacando los huevos hervidos de una olla-. Necesitaré toda la energía que pueda mantenerme en pie.

-Deja eso y ve a alimentar al pedante zorro ése –dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Gracias.

Kyuubi de nuevo lo sorprendió con su inteligencia, lamió su rostro con especial cariño y de su casita sacó una pluma de vistoso color azul (probablemente un pobre azulejo que tuvo mala suerte... Naruto se estremeció al pensarlo) y se la llevó a su amo en la boca. Naruto rió de buena gana y se dedicó a mimarlo por unos cinco minutos, en los que el zorro se acomodó perezosamente en sus brazos.

-Me voy a trabajar, Kyuubi. Volveré por la noche. No te comas toda la comida ahora, ¿está bien?

Naruto a esas alturas de la vida no sabía qué sonido emitía un zorro, pero Kyuubi _zorreó_ en asentimiento. En la cocina, Deidara ya tenía listas tres cajas de almuerzo y dos tazas de humeante café, que tomaron de un trago a toda prisa. Corrieron al genkan para ponerse los zapatos, poniéndose cada uno con grandes dificultades el chaleco que, con un grito, descubrieron era el equivocado. Una vez que el chaleco del instituto Konoha de Naruto lo usara Naruto y que el elegante chaleco negro que Deidara había elegido la noche anterior lo tuviera puesto Deidara, ambos se giraron a la fotografía de la entrada.

-Oka-san –empezó Naruto, dejando un pequeño racimo de margaritas frente al marco-, que tengas un buen día de San Valentín.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, tía –a su vez, Deidara puso junto a las flores un muñeco en forma de ave hecho a base de masilla, un material que él manejaba tan bien como respirar-. Ya nos vamos.

-Adiós.

Cerrada la puerta de entrada, el semblante de tranquilidad desapareció de los dos jóvenes, que se precipitaron a toda prisa hacia el Sedan estacionado en la cochera. Eran las seis y veinte. Comieron (se atragantaron) en el camino unos emparedados muy bien surtidos que Deidara compró el día anterior, previendo que pudiera pasar eso. Por la velocidad a la que iban y lo vacío de las calles, pudieron arribar rápidamente a la tienda.

Se detuvieron con un rechinido frente a la fachada llena de flores de la tienda y bajaron a trompicones. La señora Yamanaka les ofreció té a cada uno mientras les señalaba qué cosas serían los primeros encargos del día. Ino se partía de la risa en la trastienda. Hanako le entregó a Naruto una lista con las direcciones y clientes que eran los destinatarios de sus encargos y un paquete de bolas de arroz.

Ino se acercó a Naruto, que trataba de hacer espacio en la parte trasera del auto para un ramo de hortensias. Por la hora y la estación, un frío delicioso rondaba en el aire.

-Etto... Tengo algo para ti, Naru.

-Yo también.

Naruto se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa y un ramo de hermosas amapolas envueltas en el papel que inocentemente ella había señalado unos días atrás como el más bonito y atadas con un listón blanco. Era bellísimo en su simplicidad, pues eran las favoritas de su amiga. Ella rió con fuerza.

-Son preciosas. Eres un encanto. Ahora es mi turno –sacó las manos de detrás de su espalda, donde predeciblemente escondía su regalo. Naruto no se esperaba lo que vio, por lo cual fue cosa de segundos que abriera la boca en gesto de sorpresa. Ino rió de nuevo, alzando más lo que tenía en las manos-. ¡Feliz día de la amistad!

Naruto también rió e intercambiaron los regalos. Ahora tenía en sus manos un plato que simulaba una maceta llena de flores. Los tallos eran palillos que sostenían trozos de naruto (la comida) que aparentemente eran las flores en sí, cortados en finas rodajas. Sin poder resistirlo comió uno, divertido por el ingenio de su amiga. Bueno, no era su culpa llevar ese nombre. Era culpa de su abuelo, el escritor. Su padre pensó que sería _grandioso_ llamarlo como el protagonista de su novela más famosa.

Amaba a su padre, así que lo dejaría correr.

-Ino-chan, ten, son entradas para la exposición de arte. Tu madre también tiene una. Vengan, por favor, hum –Ino se mostró muy contenta y le agradeció efusivamente a Deidara antes de que los dos rubios entraran al automóvil y partieran a hacer los primeros encargos del día. Ella se quedaba para ayudar a su madre con los pedidos que ya empezaban a acumularse.

El primer lugar de la lista era el hospital general, con una cantidad de veinte encargos más o menos. Habría que hacer un doble viaje, pero tenían tiempo para llegar a sus respectivas ocupaciones del día a tiempo. La enfermera a cargo firmó y les agradeció la molestia las dos veces, asegurándoles que los pacientes estarían muy contentos.

Regresaron a la florería por el segundo lote y esta vez hicieron algo más que sólo despachar. Le pidieron a una de las doctoras de turno que los escoltara a la habitación 103 y ella lo hizo de buen agrado, pues los conocía muy bien.

-Muchas gracias, Shizune-neechan –dijo Naruto, caminando por el silencioso pasillo del hospital, tras una joven mujer de cabello y ojos castaños. Iba muy sonriente, pues uno de los encargos que ellos llevaron iba dirigido a ella.

-No hay de qué. Después de todo su visita le sentará de maravilla al sensei.

-¿La vieja bruja de pechos grandes aún no ha llegado, hum?

Shizune se detuvo, sonrojada y con cara de estar aterrada. Tenía buenas razones, nadie que llamara así a Sannin Tsunade vivía para contarlo... no al menos que ella no estuviera. Naruto se contuvo para no reír a carcajadas, era muy temprano y estaba en un hospital, por lo que no debía hacer ruido.

-No debería decir eso, Deidara-san –gimió la asombrada Shizune. Deidara se encogió de hombros, dando muestras de lo poco que le importaba-. Tsunade-sama estará por aquí a eso de las ocho. Por cierto –la chica volvió a sonrojarse-, ¿cuándo Kabuto ordenó las flores?

Shizune era especialista en neumonología, muy buena para haber recibido el título apenas un año atrás. Era la encargada del caso de su padre, que padecía una aguda neumopulmonía. Su novio, un muchacho extraño pero agradable de nombre Kabuto, también trabajaba en ese hospital, pero era gastroenterólogo y tenía raras opiniones acerca de lo que le gustaba a las chicas. Naruto tuvo que elegir las flores, sabiendo que la idea había provenido de su padre y Tsunade, la actual directora del hospital.

Nunca entendería a los adultos, se dijo viendo a Shizune abrir la puerta del cuarto 103, todavía sonrojada, hablando con ella misma sobre lo dulce que podía ser Kabuto cuando quería.

-Konnichi wa, sensei–saludó ella con buen talante desde la puerta-. Tiene visitas.

Los tres entraron a un cuarto blanco y frío, atestado de aparatos que regulaban los signos vitales de quien estaba en la única cama. A un lado de esta había una mesa repleta de carpetas, folios, documentos y papeles desordenados, así como una computadora portátil.

-Sensei, aún está dormido –dijo al verlo bostezar, con las cobijas hasta la barbilla.

-¡A despertar, tou-chan no baka! -gritó Naruto sin mucho tacto junto a la oreja del hombre en la cama, desordenándole el cabello y haciéndolo pegar un bote.

-Yho, ojisan (Hola, tío) -Deidara levantó la mano tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Shizune estaba escandalizada, aunque no era sorpresa para nadie.

-¡Naruto! –se exaltó el rubio ya no tan dormido, intentando golpear a Naruto en la cabeza, pero éste se alejó de un salto, riendo de forma traviesa-. ¡Eres un escandaloso!

-¡Sensei, por favor! –suplicó Shizune, tratando de mantener acostado al hombre-. Tiene que calmarse, esto no le hace bien.

-Sumimasen, Shizune-san –y una sonrisa de ángel la hizo negar con la cabeza ruborizada para soltarlo, murmurando que estaba bien-. Oigan, ¿no deberían estar trabajando?

-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese, anciano?

-Más respeto, Naruto.

Naruto hacía una mueca pero plasmó una sonrisa y abrazó al hombre, que lo acunó contra él de manera paternal. Besó su cabeza y revolvió su pelo con ternura antes de que Naruto se irguiera y le diera una de las "flores" de Ino. Namikaze Minato soltó una melodiosa carcajada, que junto a sus radiantes ojos azules robó un suspiro a la doctora y a Deidara, que, como buen artista, pensó que el rostro perfecto de su tío era una obra de arte.

-Vinimos a saludarte y decirte que más te vale recuperarte pronto o no podrás ir a la grandiosa exposición que preparé con tanto trabajo, hum. ¡Si no lo haces me encargaré de que te arrepientas! –Minato sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Deidara y se preocupó de la influencia que pudiera tener en Naruto-. Por cierto, pasaré por aquí a las tres de la tarde. ¿Está bien? –miró a Shizune, que asintió-. Perfecto entonces, hum. También te trajimos el almuerzo, hum. Pensamos que tal vez querrías comer comida casera.

-Valla, qué amables. –Sí, definitivamente ese rostro era puro arte.

Se despidieron ambos con un abrazo para seguir haciendo entregas. Minato lucía todavía contento cuando se despidieron de él y eso recompuso el ánimo de Naruto un poco. Todavía tenían que hacer algunos viajes más antes de poder estar tranquilos, así que decidieron apresurarse.

Deidara recibió una llamada de un exasperado Shibata Hidan, uno de sus colegas en el conservatorio, especialista en herrería y forjado de metales. Según los gritos varias octavas más altas de lo humanamente posible que escuchó (obligado a) Naruto, Hidan necesitaba que lo buscara para ir al conservatorio, pues su motocicleta estaba dañada y se negaba a usar el transporte público, a parte de que no encontraba su corbata.

-¿Y qué coño podría saber yo dónde está? –gritó Deidara bastante cabreado. Naruto estaba sudando ante la poca atención que prestaba a la vía y los otros autos en ella-. ¡Y deja de tratarme como una chica, imbécil! Ah, ése desquiciado, hum. Debería tener las manos dentro de una camisa de fuerza, no en herramientas –gruñó una vez que terminó la llamada-. Hazme caso, Naruto, si algún desgraciado con complejos de Dios que te trata como si fueras una mujer y te da un apodo acorde a eso se acerca a ti, no seas su amigo. ¡No sacarás nada bueno, hum!

-¡Dei-niichan, frena, frena, frena!

-Bien, este es el último viaje que harán –dijo Yamanaka Hanako con una tranquila expresión, ignorando la apariencia de desquiciado de Deidara y al desfalleciente Naruto.

-Ten –Ino le ofreció un vaso con agua a su amigo, que lo bebió de golpe-. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

-Buena idea...

-Que tengan un buen día. Hasta que regresen por la tarde me haré cargo de las entregas –se despidió alegremente la mamá de Ino. Los tres chicos iban apretujados en la cabina, con un montón de flores en el asiento trasero.

-Mi auto olerá a flores... –se quejaba Deidara con un aura oscura fácil de captar. Los más jóvenes lo fulminaron con la mirada, incómodos por la situación de compartir asiento, sobretodo considerando que Ino usaba falda.

Hacer las últimas entregas de la mañana no les tomó más de media hora y Deidara tuvo tiempo para dejarlos en el instituto quince minutos antes de las ocho antes de partir a buscar al "desgraciado intento de humano que era Hidan". Sin embargo, los tres tenían los brazos repletos de flores que debían entregar a sus propios compañeros y maestros.

Kiba casi salta sobre Naruto, ansioso por encontrar el regalo que le daría a Hinata. Sai y Chouji fueron mucho más pacientes en ese aspecto pero cada uno tomó su pedido para aligerar la carga de sus amigos. Deidara fue al salón de maestros para dejar algunos encargos ayudado de Naruto, Ino en cambio fue a los salones, entregando cientos de bouquets a chicos y chicas por igual.

Sonó la campana y Deidara corrió hacia su auto, pues todavía tenía que buscar a Hidan e ir a Akatsuki para ver los últimos detalles antes de la inauguración, que era a las nueve, con las entregas para Sasori-danna y Koshiki Pein.

Naruto regaló pequeños ramos a Hinata y Sakura, y cada una le obsequió tazones de ramen, contentas de haber recibido obsequios. Ino lució muy sorprendida al ver que uno de los ramos que ella misma había entregado, era devuelto junto a una caja de sus dulces favoritos por parte de Chouji pero aceptó de buena gana.

Shikamaru, que había pasado por la tienda esa mañana, alegó que era muy problemático que no entregara las flores a su novia, pero sabían que parte de la razón eran sus ganas de ayudarlos a aligerar el trabajo.

El cansancio venció a Naruto a la hora de matemática y se acurrucó tras su libro de texto lo más discretamente que pudo. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño y al principio no supo que estaba soñando.

En el sueño caminaba por un campo de girasoles, a cada paso se hacía más y más pequeño, hasta tener la edad de cinco años. Se sentía perdido y solo por lo cual empezó a llorar hasta que unas cálidas y dulces manos lo rodearon en actitud protectora. Al girarse descubrió a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo. Le sonreía amorosa y lo acunó en su pecho.

-Oka-san... –suspiró Naruto entre sueños. La persona sentada a su espalda dejó de mirar las fórmulas anotadas en la pizarra para verlo a él.

Dentro del sueño, Naruto reía feliz junto a su madre, jugando agarrados de la mano en medio del campo de girasoles. Kushina acarició su cabeza, estaba diciendo algo pero de pronto una brisa fría los golpeó, agitando las flores y sus ropas. Kushina desapareció frente a sus ojos y aunque él la llamaba su madre no apareció de nuevo.

_-Usuratonkachi._

Naruto se crispó, murmurando quedamente un insulto.

En su mente, volvía a ser un muchacho de dieciséis años y observaba fijamente a una persona a algunos metros de distancia. Los girasoles se habían marchitado. Esa persona tenía fríos ojos negros y su rostro prefecto se arrugaba con desdén.

-Teme! –en el aula, se hizo el silencio cuando Naruto se levantó de golpe, alzando los puños amenazadoramente con un hilo de saliva en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Ocurre algo, Namikaze-kun? –entonces se percató que se encontraba en el salón de clases de su escuela y que había gritado sin motivo aparente en la clase del profesor más temido: Morino Ibiki. Ése hombre tenía fama de torturador diabólico y se creía que varios estudiantes habían dejado la escuela por él.

Naruto sólo pudo tragar saliva, sintiendo la sangre abandonar su cabeza con cada paso que el hombre daba hacia su mesa. Por su expresión, Naruto supo que estaba en problemas, en grandes y serios problemas.

La persona sentada atrás de él sonrió de lado, divertido ante la aparente situación de peligro en que se había metido el rubio. Sobre todo divertido, pues sabía que él había sido la causa.

El caso es que Naruto tenía razón, era un bastardo egocéntrico, se dijo, viendo al rubio balbucear excusas tontas con un hilo de voz.

-¡Maldición! –gritó exhausto Deidara, tomando un refresco de la máquina expendedora de la cafetería-. Quiero irme a dormir, tengo sueño, hum.

-Eres muy débil –susurró una voz profunda.

Deidara miró con mala cara al hombre de cabello y ojos negro que había hablado. Uchiha Itachi, renombrado pintor y mano derecha de Pein, tenía bolsas en los ojos tan grandes que parecían hendiduras en su rostro. Deidara no era débil, sólo no quería terminar pareciendo salido de una mala cirugía facial.

-Deidara-sempai, ¿acaso no durmió lo suficiente? –preguntó con voz chillona otro de sus colegas. Era muy parecido a Itachi, físicamente claro está, o al menos lo fue al quitarse la máscara naranja que le daba un remarcado aire de calabaza-. Tobi está seguro de que hoy dormirá mejor.

-Dormiré en cuanto se acabe esto. –Deidara seguía sin entender cómo el frígido, insensible y bastardo de Itachi, que no le importaría si estallara la Tercera Guerra Mundial mientras él no se viera afectado, pudiera tener lazos consanguíneos con el bipolar y trastornado Obito, que hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona cuando era "Tobi", el artista (cosa que sólo parecía ocurrir cuando él estaba cerca). Para colmo compartían apellido. Deidara sostenía la creencia de que algún espíritu se había adueñado de sus cuerpos. Decidió ignorarlos, aprovechando la pausa en el evento para recargar fuerzas.

-Oye, rubia, Sasori quiere hablarte.

Error, el demonio en persona acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¡No me llames así, estúpido!

-¿Estás _enojada_, rubia? –preguntó Hidan, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡Que no me digas así, hum!

Deidara trató de teñir su pelo blanco a púrpura aventándole la lata de soda, que el maldito esquivó, por cierto. Como ya no tenía nada para beber y quedarse allí con tres de los seres más desastrosos socialmente hablando sobre el planeta no se encontraba entre sus actividades favoritas, salió decidido a ver a Sasori, un escultor y tallador de renombre que a la tierna edad de quince años ganó una beca por sus obras y más fama de la que parecía disfrutar.

Deidara lo había conocido en la universidad, mientras estudiaba arte. Pein, Itachi y Sasori eran buenos amigos (Itachi era algo así, pues Deidara no creía que supiera del concepto de la amistad) y su sueño era crear un lugar para que todos pudieran ver su arte y así poder enseñar a los demás acerca de su importancia. Poco a poco, fueron reuniendo personajes extraños y variopintos (se incluía él mismo) hasta que lograron crear un grupo de artistas expertos en varias ramas que llamaron Akatsuki.

Un año antes de terminar sus estudios universitarios, Pein logró obtener un local donde pudiera cumplir su sueño y con ayuda de los demás lograron comprar un buen sitio en Nagasaki, rica en cultura. De esa forma nació el Conservatorio de Arte Akatsuki.

Habían pasado tres años y les iba bastante bien. Deidara sólo esperaba, en contra de todas sus creencias, que eso durara por mucho tiempo.

-Danna, escuché que quería hablarme, hum –entró al despacho aparentemente vacío, sumido en penumbras, con el rótulo en la puerta que rezaba "Akasuna Sasori, vicepresidente"-. Qué raro, no está aquí.

-Deidara, tardaste –gruñó una voz dulce y melodiosa. Provenía de la silla de respaldo alto tras el escritorio de madera tallada-. Enciende la luz.

Obedeció intrigado justo para ver a la persona en la silla girarse hacia él. Sonreía plácidamente, sus facciones cinceladas dispuestas armoniosamente, creando así un rostro bellísimo, angelical. Aquél hombre era el único que podía superar la belleza de Minato y Naruto, con cabello rojo fuego y misteriosos ojos miel.

Deidara todavía se permitía detenerse a admirar cada detalle en aquella perfecta obra de arte, superior a cualquier trabajo que jamás pudieran crear sus manos. Sasori parecía más joven que él y que los demás, pero, después de Pein, era el segundo con más edad. Tenía veintiocho y aparentaba diez años menos. No quería pensar cómo habría lucido a la edad de quince. Si bien pudo haber tenido una apariencia todavía más etérea.

Había adoptado la costumbre de llamarlo Danna, aunque Sasori y él tuvieran filosofías y opiniones en cuanto al arte que distaban mucho unas de las otras. Pero definitivamente Sasori era un maestro y un experto en la materia, por lo que merecía ser tratado como tal. Hasta un testarudo y orgulloso como Deidara era lo suficientemente sensato para reconocerlo.

-Lo lamento. Hidan se puso pesado otra vez, hum. ¿Qué desea, Danna, hum?

-Es un bárbaro, no esperes más –Sasori se encogió de hombros y su cara adquirió una expresión preciosa de burla que admiró a Deidara-. Da igual. Te llamé para darte algo.

-No me diga, debo firmar algún otro contrato.

-No seas absurdo –el pelirrojo se mostró enojado pero de todas formas se levantó de la silla y se agachó para recoger algo del piso-. Por favor, dime qué dice ése libro de pasta azul en el tercer estante del librero que tienes a tu izquierda.

-¿Ah? –eso sí que era absurdo, pero Sasori era un consumado artista, por lo cual solía comportarse de forma excéntrica. Se encogió de hombros y forzó la vista para alcanzar a leer las letras negras-. Dice... Manifiesto de Tao... Tao Te King en base al Libro de... ¿De qué? Ah, de las Transformaciones. Danna, ese es el libro que Itachi-san le obsequió para la Navidad pasada, ¿por qué quiere que yo...?

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Tardó en asimilar lo que estaba viendo y tardó un poco más en reaccionar para sujetar lo que Sasori sostenía bajo su nariz. De pie, Sasori adquiría más edad, considerando que era unos quince centímetros más alto que el rubio.

-¿Es en serio? –musitó Deidara, admirando con embeleso el rostro perfecto por sobre los claveles blancos y amarillos, realzados con muchas margaritas en una combinación perfecta.

-Te la pasas hablando acerca de la hermosura de lo efímero, que es el verdadero arte y eso. Las flores son efímeras así que me parecieron el mejor presente para ti –explicó con calma-. También me dijiste una vez que los claveles eran tus favoritas. ¿Acerté?

Deidara cerró los ojos, abrumado, para asentir con la cabeza sonriendo precariamente.

-Gracias, Danna –fue todo lo que contestó. Sasori se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta. Claro, era un experto leyendo entre líneas.

-¿Naruto, compañero, dónde has estado? –Kiba pasó una mano por su espalda para animarlo y Chouji le regaló un pequeño caramelo de envoltura brillante. Los comió para recuperar fuerzas, a sabiendas de que se acababa de ganar años de terapia.

Les contó, tembloroso como una hoja al viento y pálido al nivel de Sai (MUY pálido), que Ibiki-sensei (o "El Torturador") se encargó de darle un discurso que mermó todas sus fuerzas (estaba aterrado, por no decir acorralado) e intentó castigarlo durante un mes después de clases empezando desde ése mismo día a limpiar todo el colegio. Según el hombre, un _poco_ de disciplina le haría darse cuenta de lo importante de prestar atención.

-Pero hoy tienes que trabajar... Después de clases trabajas –comentó Shino con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Kiba no hablaba por culpa de un pastelillo que _atentó_ contra su boca. Chouji siguió comiendo, mirando analíticamente a Naruto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó. Naruto asintió, ya repuesto.

-La verdad es que pensé que estaba perdido y perdería mi empleo, pero Kakashi-sensei pasaba por allí y logró convencerlo de cambiar el castigo.

-Entonces Kakashi-sensei sí puede ser útil –soltó Sai con sorna y una sonrisa a leguas burlona.

-Tuviste suerte –Shikamaru achicó los ojos, ignorando el ataque de tos de Kiba-. Pero no es todo, ¿verdad?

-Llevas razón como siempre. Ibiki-sensei no levantó el castigo pero sí accedió a cambiarlo. Kakashi-sensei dijo algo así como que el trabajar todos los días probaba mi madurez (cállate, Sai). Ibiki-sensei pareció convencido pero –resopló con tristeza- cambió el castigo todos los días por un mes durante el descanso.

-¡Es un maldito! –gritó Kiba.

-Qué malvado –fue el susurro del aterrado Chouji, que paró de comer.

-Ese hombre no tiene corazón –asintió Sai, Shikamaru lo compadeció en silencio con la mirada.

-Tengo que limpiar el salón de arte, de música, el auditorio, el gimnasio y salón de profesores –dijo a punto de llorar-. Dijo que el auditorio me tomaría dos días, por lo que estaba bien sólo darme esos cinco lugares.

-Definitivamente, Naruto, tienes mala suerte –declaró Shino. El resto se mostraron de acuerdo al instante.

Ino y Naruto casi corrieron una vez que la campana que anunciaba el final de clases sonó. La señora Hanako les habló al móvil para decirles que necesitaba de ellos para hacer ciertas entregas. Shikamaru dejó a Naruto su bicicleta, pues le pareció muy problemático cargar con ella si no iba a ir a su casa hasta la noche. Quedó con su novia (no estudiaba en su escuela, en cambio ya trabajaba) en el restaurante Akimichi y planeaba irse directamente con Chouji para hacerlo todo menos... Sí, problemático.

Con los brazos de Ino rodeando su cintura y sus pies pedaleando tan rápido como podía, logró estar en la tienda en tiempo record. Por culpa del sádico que tenía por profesor no pudo almorzar, y tuvo que hacerlo a trompicones cada vez que se detenía para recoger más entregas. Por lo menos, se dijo secándose el sudor de la cara, le iría bien en educación física ese año.

Sai le llamó para pedirle un par de consejos (No debo llamarla fea hoy, ¿verdad?), él intentó ser lo más atento que podía, pero no era el mejor momento ni el lugar.

-Sai, debo colgar, tengo que hacer una entrega, llámame en quince minutos –no dejó que el otro chico hablara cuando colgó el teléfono.

Despachó lo que creyó era una tonelada de rosas de muchos colores y confirmó, para su sorpresa, cuánto las despreciaba. La mayoría de las veces que trabajaba en ramos y arreglos florales que requerían rosas terminaba con banditas en las manos irremediablemente. Ino decía que era un verdadero tonto. Él sabía muy bien que la culpa era de las rosas, que lo odiaban, sólo que su amiga seguía sin querer creerle.

Aquél era el día más duro del año para la Floristería Yamanaka pero estaba seguro de que sería el peor día de San Valentín de su vida.

_-Usuratonkachi._

El móvil lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Naruto, necesito que vuelvas pronto –pidió Ino por teléfono, por el sonido de fondo la podía imaginar con el teléfono de la tienda sujetado por su hombro, unas tijeras en sus manos y un ramo con exageradas cantidades de listones. Naruto decidió, un mes después de entrar a trabajar, que no cuestionaría (en voz alta) el gusto de los clientes-. Encargaron cinco ramos más y deben ser entregados antes de las seis.

-¡Agh, maldito San Valentín! De acuerdo, si no queda más opción, te ayudaré. Dije que me haría cargo de las entregas y eso haré. ¡Estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos!

La ensordecida Ino parpadeó varias veces, con un tic en la ceja. De pronto recordó un detalle que parecía importante. La última entrega de Naruto fue en... Oh.

-Dijo cinco minutos pero... le tomará quince al menos.

Para su completo espanto, Naruto se apareció en cinco minutos, deshidratado y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Lo bueno, era que Naruto se recuperaba muy rápido y bastó un tazón de ramen y dos vasos de agua para reponerlo.

-¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, baka! Minato-san no necesita que lo acompañes en el hospital.

-Demo, Ino-chan... Dijiste que necesitabas que volviera pronto y...

-¡No a costa de tu salud! –Ino se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Naruto, que parpadeaba confundido, atinó a sonreír, entendiendo que ella estaba preocupada por él-. Anno... etto... ¡Vete de una vez, tienes que hacer entregas! Y... Ten cuidado.

-Ima ikimasu, Ino-chan –se limitó a decir, sonriendo. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo salió a toda prisa de la tienda, despidiéndose de Hanako, y saltó a la bicicleta de Shikamaru (por el ramen que le pagaría ese favor).

Por un segundo, antes de perder de vista la florería, creyó ver el Sedan azul cromo de Dei-niichan, pero seguro fue una equivocación, para esas horas, el pobre chico seguiría preso en medio de cámaras, reporteros y la incómoda etiqueta de esos eventos.

Estaba cerca de anochecer y deseaba que el día se terminara lo más pronto posible, quería un baño, mucho ramen y a su cálida cama. Mañana le dolería todo el cuerpo pero sabía que no podía faltar o sino Ibiki-sensei se encargaría de "hacer que las consecuencias fueran tan desagradables como pudiera, con o sin Kakashi. Reprimió un escalofrío con esfuerzo, doblando a la izquierda en una esquina.

Se alegró de poder terminar con las entregas de ese día por lo que anduvo con calma de regreso a la florería. Aliviado por el fresco viento primaveral que soplaba, tarareó una canción que le gustaba mucho a su madre. Recordaba la letra con cierta dificultad pero se sabía la melodía entera. Shino le había hecho el favor de reproducirla para él con tonos suaves, dulces, dignos de una cajita musical.

-_Aoi aoi aozora_...

Cada vez que la cantaba, sentía que su mamá estaba junto a él, acompañándolo con su voz.

Minato le pedía que la recitara cuando estaban a solas y se sentía demasiado triste. Él intentaba poner las letras en orden y forzar su desafinada voz hasta lograr un tono agradable a los oídos de su padre. Sus amigos decían que cantaba bien, pero él no se creía tan bueno. En cambio, su madre sí que lo hacía.

A nada de caerse dormido, la señora Yamanaka lo invitó a cenar. Aceptó de buena gana, más hambriento de lo que creía. Ino había quedado con Chouji en su restaurante esa noche así que se alistó rápido y pasó de la comida. Hanako saldría con su esposo, quien estaba de vuelta por la festividad desde Tokio, para cenar juntos en una cena romántica. Ella también se excuso pero se quedó a esperar que terminara de comer. Naruto se atragantó varias veces, intentando comer rápido. Sabía lo ansiosa que estaba de ver a su esposo la señora Hanako, claro que lo entendía (quizá demasiado bien) y quería irse temprano.

-Muchas gracias por tu buen trabajo el día de hoy, Naruto –le agradeció con una sonrisa en la puerta de la tienda-. Lo has hecho muy bien.

El muchacho rió jocosamente.

-¡El gran Naruto no podía fallarte, Hanako-basan! –ella rió con ganas-. Sa, ima itekimasu.

-Por favor, ve con cuidado a casa.

-¡Sí!

-Estás a rebosar de energía, Naruto querido. Eso bueno.

Naruto dejó la mochila en la cesta de la bicicleta de Shikamaru y se despidió de ella con la mano antes de irse. La verdad... no tenía tanta energía como aparentaba.

Por mero respeto dejó la bicicleta en un lugar seguro del jardín antes de ir al patio trasero. Saludó a Kyuubi acariciando detrás de las peludas orejas y subió directamente al baño. Abrió el grifo para que la bañera se llenara con agua caliente mientras él se desvestía, tirando las prendas a cualquier lado de cualquier forma. Entró a la bañera con un grito de alivio, sus músculos se quejaron y los párpados se cerraron.

Era tan relajante...

-Mezashisa no wa aoi aoi anno sora (Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, azul cielo).

Naruto abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en un campo de girasoles. Estaba acurrucado bajo su sombra pero decidió levantarse para seguir esa canción. Era muy bonita y se le hacía muy familiar.

Se abrió camino a través de los largos tallos al tiempo que la voz seguía recitando la hermosa canción. De pronto, pudo recordarla. Era la sonata de Kushina, la nana que cantaba todas las mañanas para él.

-Oka-san... –por fin, tras lo que parecieron horas, salió de la jungla de girasoles y se encontró en campo abierto. Kushina, su madre, estaba allí, cantando. De su espalda nacían alas azules como el azul de los ojos de su hijo. Miraba con nostalgia el cielo, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que hondeaba al viento mágicamente.

-Naru –Kushina se volvió a él y abrió los brazos en su dirección-. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Eso lo pilló por sorpresa. Dudó antes de acercarse pero finalmente se sentó junto a la pelirroja, dejándola acariciar su cabello con ternura.

-¿No me lo dirás? –Naruto esquivó su mirada.

-Nada, no tengo nada –Kushina emitió una risa melodiosa, como el gorjeo de un ave, y lo besó en los rizos dorados.

-Naru, ¿tiene algo que ver con ese chico de allá que nos observa?

Finalmente, Naruto se percató de que había alguien más allí, entre los girasoles. Era un niño pequeño, con el cabello y los ojos negros. Parecía enojado y asustado por igual. Se levantó cuando dejó de sentir las caricias sobre su pelo, como una seña de su madre para que lo hiciera, y caminó hacia el niño.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondido? –preguntó un Naruto de seis años. Los grandes ojos del otro se achicaron en una mueca de enojo que hizo al pequeño Naruto hacer una mueca de incomodidad.

-No te importa –contestó con su vocecita que sonaba graciosa-. Vete.

-¡Eres un tonto! Sólo me preocupo por ti.

-¿Para qué lo harías, dobe? –metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo miró con suficiencia-. Vete ya.

-¡Eres un bastardo egocéntrico!

Escuchó la risa divertida de Kushina y se avergonzó por decir palabrotas frente a ella.

-Hijo, despierta.

Despertó dentro de la bañera, con los brazos y la cabeza suspendidas sobre el suelo. Estaba mareado por haber permanecido en el agua calienta durante mucho tiempo y se apresuró a salir, con las articulaciones dormidas y el cuello adolorido.

En los pasados meses hasta ahora había soñando mucho con su madre, le contó a Minato que la veía cantando en un campo de girasoles, con alas en su espalda, azules como los ojos de él y Naruto. Ella amaba los girasoles, dijo su padre dulcemente. ¿Y por qué soñaría con ella?

-Tal vez, sepa que algo te preocupa y quiera ayudarte –había dicho Minato, abrazándolo. Él se sorprendió-. Sí, sé que te la pasas así de un tiempo para acá.

No podía contestar eso y dado que Naruto no mentía, tampoco lo negó.

Se puso ropa interior limpia y una yukata. Deidara no volvería hasta tarde, probablemente en alguna cena de gala entre accionistas, reporteros y toda esa chachara que debía aguantar. Alimentó a Gamakichi antes de bajar a la cocina para alimentarse él. Puso a hervir agua, sacó ramen con extra de carne y un cartón de leche, para él la mejor cena del mundo. Odiaba los tres minutos que tenía que esperar pero se entretuvo con Kyuubi, que arañó las puertas corredizas de cristal que daban al jardín trasero. Minato y Deidara no consentían que Kyuubi entrara a la casa así que cuando no estaban, el zorro (ya decía Naruto que era inteligente) llamaba su atención y él, gustoso, lo dejaba pasar.

Se sentó en la mesa con sus palillos, un zorro con complejo de humano en el regazo y un estómago que rugía como bestia.

-Itadakimasu! –canturreó. Kyuubi... _zorreó_ o lo que fuera que hiciera, y Naruto le dio un trozo de Naruto (la comida)-. Dei-niichan se enojará si te ve aquí, así que no ensucies nada. ¿Sabes? Soñé con oka-san otra vez. En el sueño estaba... él. Por su culpa tuve problemas con un profesor esta mañana. Realmente no tuvo nada que ver pero... ¡No, sí fue su culpa! Es un bastardo egocéntrico, después de todo...

Naruto solía hablar con Kyuubi como si fuera otra persona. Deidara decía que tanta palabrería volvería loco al pobre animal, Minato opinaba que la inteligencia de Kyuubi partía de la atención que le daba su hijo. De cualquier manera, Kyuubi observaba fijamente a su amo mientras hablaba, al terminar, solía lamerle la mejilla y colocar su patita sobre su nariz. Naruto pensaba que era su forma de decir que todo estaría bien.

Esta vez, Kyuubi no pudo hacerlo, pues sonó el teléfono y Naruto tuvo que atender. El zorro saltó ágilmente de su privilegiado puesto en el regazo de Naruto y se paseó tras él hasta la sala para escuchar la conversación. Sus inteligentes ojillos negros observaron a su amo de manera analítica, con la peluda cola retorciéndose a su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dei-niichan, de nuevo te confundieron con una chica uno de esos ancianos ricos?

-Déjate de idioteces, hum –aunque pasaba con frecuencia, murmuró Deidara de mala gana para diversión de Naruto-. ¿Naru, estás ocupado?

-¿Ocupado? Recién cenaba. ¿Por qué?

-Quiero que me hagas un gran favor. Itachi-san pasará por ti en un rato, ve con él para recoger algo para mí.

-¿Debo hacerlo yo? –rezongó Naruto, cuyos planes de echarse sobre el sofá para ver televisión (y dormirse diez minutos después) se vieron frustrados.

-Es necesario. Y Sabes que no le pediría el favor a cualquiera. Tengo mucha confianza en ti, después de todo –Deidara sabía cómo hablarle, sin duda alguna.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿qué es eso que quieres que busque?

-Oh, ya lo verás. Itachi-san irá a casa pronto. Espéralo. ¡Prometo invitarte ramen mañana en agradecimiento!

-¡Yay!

Se despidieron y Naruto corrió de vuelta a la cocina para terminar su ramen y su leche a toda prisa. Se cepilló los dientes con su pasta color naranja (Minato sí que sabía cómo hacerlo feliz y Naruto era un chico simple), pensando qué usar. No quería impresionar a nadie pero Itachi parecía tan elegante desde que él recordaba, y no necesariamente usando uno de los trajes caros solía llevar.

Escogió una camisa manga larga con botones de color azul medianoche (según Deidara, él era el artista) que sólo se había puesto una vez en Navidad y unos pantalones negros. Se veía bastante formal y agradeció la insistencia de sus familiares por hacerlo comprar esas cosas. Tenían razón, no eran tan incómodas pero él seguí prefiriendo sus camisetas de manga corta y pantalones anchísimos y, por sobre todo, su chaqueta naranja (era una lástima que no lo dejaran usarla en el instituto).

Sólo no tuvo tiempo de peinar su cabello pero como sabía que era un caso perdido lo dejó así y bajó a la sala de estar para esperarlo. Tenía algo de sueño pero una invitación de ramen nunca debía ser despreciada, decía su filosofía. Y se trataba de Dei-niichan, lo cual ya era bastante. Por la ventana de la sala distinguió las luces del Mazda 3 de Itachi, que se estacionó frente a la casa.

Lo reconocía porque quería comprar uno de esos. De distinto color, claro, el negro no le sentaba bien. Quizá un azul cielo o ¡naranja!

-Konban wa, Naruto-kun –saludó Itachi, tenía una voz ronca y suave que le causaba escalofríos a Naruto (en el buen sentido). Como había supuesto, vestía un elegante traje negro, con una corbata roja que le sentaba de maravilla.

-Ohayo, Itachi-san! –él no era tan formal, así que saludó como solía hacerlo: con frescura, familiaridad y una sonrisa amistosa. Itachi pareció satisfecho con esto, pues regresó el gesto y señaló el puesto del copiloto.

-Naruto-kun, espero verte el Sábado en la noche durante la fiesta.

-¡Hn! Deidara-niichan me habló de ello. Oto-san será dado de alta así que asistiremos todos.

-¿Minato-sama? Qué gusto escuchar eso. Me complacería mucho la presencia de ambos.

-¡Estamos agradecidos de haber sido tomados en cuenta! –respondió Naruto, buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas, el hombre era tan formal, educado y recto que Naruto tenía la necesidad inexplicable de estar a su altura, sin dejar de ser él mismo, por supuesto.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza conduciendo deprisa por las atestadas calles. Había gran concurrencia por la fecha, los locales estaban llenos, sobre todo los de comida.

-Por cierto, Itachi-san, me pregunto qué es aquello que Deidara-niichan quiere que busque –no estuvo muy seguro, pero en el rostro normalmente impertérrito de Itachi bailoteó una especie de sonrisa. Pudieron haber sido las luces nocturnas de la ciudad o simplemente alguna mueca, no lo sabía.

-Oh, qué es aquello –guardó silencio unos segundos-. Es muy importante –Naruto alzó ambas cejas y luego las frunció. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

-¿Aquello es muy importante?

-Sí, muy importante.

Itachi acababa de subir un peldaño en su lista de rarezas, superando a Rock Lee, justo debajo de su abuelo Jiraya.

Intentó leer su expresión, buscar pistas en sus gestos y su mirada, para descubrir que seguía tan frío e inexpresivo como cuando lo conoció. Al ver que era imposible decidió observar el paisaje que desfilaba deprisa por la ventana, pensando que esa era una buena fuente de información.

Se removió en el asiento. Sí, reconocía los edificios y una que otra tienda. Itachi cruzó a la derecha en una esquina y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron incrédulos. Estaban en...

-El conservatorio de arte.

Uchiha Itachi permaneció en silencio hasta que estacionó su coche. Ignoró las preguntas de Naruto y lo condujo por un caminillo de adoquines que daba al patio. Se detuvieron frente a una construcción hecha de cristal y metal: el invernadero, construido por el capricho de uno de los Akatsuki, un hombre llamado Zetsu obsesionado por las plantas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Naruto, empezando a enojarse-. ¡Dei-niichan dijo que tenía que buscar algo importante porque él no podía abandonar la exposición! ¡Vi su auto aparcado cerca del tuyo!

-Entra –dijo Itachi tan calmado como al principio.

-¿Ah?

-Entra. Allí encontrarás algo interesante –señalaba la puerta del invernadero.

-Si es una broma de Deidara... –masculló. Itachi no contestó, de cualquier forma Naruto no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Dentro estaba oscuro y sólo podía distinguir las deformes siluetas de plantas raras y difíciles de conseguir en su país, ya le habían hablado de ese lugar.

-Está oscuro. No veo na—

Una mano lo empujó hacia adentro y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda. Con cuidado para no tropezar con raíces o arbustos regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con que tenía llave. Aporreó el cristal con los nudillos y le gritó a Itachi que lo dejara salir. Allí hacía calor y el aire estaba viciado.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Una luz brillante surgió a su espalda, iluminando los alrededores. Se volvió, rumiando la escalofriante idea de que no estaba solo. Cerró los puños y flexionó las rodillas en posición de combate. Ahogó un jadeo ante el espectáculo que tomaba forma frente a sus ojos.

Las curiosas y exóticas especies de plantas eran iluminadas por pequeños farolillos, como los que se usaban en Navidad, dándole a todo un toque misterioso y hechizante. Unas piedrillas blancas a sus pies captaron su atención. Estaban colocadas con sumo cuidado formando un espiral, un símbolo que consideraba suyo.

-¿Qué será esto? –murmuró. A unos cinco pasos, vio otro y a la misma distancia, otro más-. Señalan un camino... –miró a los lados. Todo estaba en completa calma y no habían más signos en el suelo-. Parece que quieren que lo siga.

Se encogió de hombros y avanzó entre la espesa vegetación, tratando de hacer caso omiso del calor que se respiraba. Apartó unos arbustos de apariencia salvaje, supuso que ni siquiera eran de ese continente. Esquivó un par de raíces peligrosamente erguidas en el suelo y pasó frente a unos hongos de vivos colores que, presumiblemente, eran fábricas de veneno puro. Tuvo cuidado de no tocar nada, esperando salir ileso de allí para poder vengarse.

-Ése tal Zetsu está loco de remate... –masculló. Por fin salió a un claro, donde había aire más fresco. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento-. Suge ttebayou... (Increíble).

Dispuestos en cada espacio libre del claro, mas dejando un senderito para pasar, estaban muchísimos girasoles y todavía más margaritas, resaltando la belleza de las flores más grandes. Los farolillos colgaban de las ramas de palmeras y árboles que rodeaban el claro y sobre su cabeza se entrecruzaban finas cuerdas, que sostenían lámparas de papel con espirales dibujados en ellas y dentro, una velita probablemente.

En el centro estaba alguien, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera la persona más interesante del mundo. Se ruborizó de ira en un segundo y sintió deseos de salir de allí.

-Osse, usuratonkachi (Te tardaste) –dijo la persona.

-Waraseru yane ttebayou (No me hagas reír) –masculló por lo bajo-. Doshite anata wa kokoni runo? (¿Por qué estás aquí?)

-Ikeru masen ka? (¿Acaso no puedo?) –se encogió de hombros-. Ne, wasure desu ka? (¿Lo has olvidado?).

-Nani ka? (¿Qué cosa?) –estuvo tentado a dar un paso atrás, pero el duelo de miradas con el otro chico lo tenía muy ocupado. Las orbes negras brillaron por un momento de forma anhelante y eso lo sorprendió.

-Anno toki ka (Fue en ese momento) –cerró los párpados-. Usuratonkachi.

Naruto gritó en respuesta:

-Teme! –no era la primera vez que tenían ese intercambio de insultos, lo raro era que sólo los usaban entre ellos. Nunca supo de nadie a quien llamara "usuratonckachi" además de él. Por algún motivo, necesitó gritarle-. Kaeru so! (Me vuelvo).

-Anata wa yume wo watashi wa mieru yanai (No puedo ver tus sueños).

Naruto se detuvo, con la impresión de que no podía dar un paso más. Se había dado la vuelta y avanzó apenas dos pasos de regreso a la puerta, dispuesto a tirarla abajo si Itachi no abría y a gritarle a Deidara hasta quedarse sin voz pero esas palabras...

-Anata wa yume wo watashi wa mieru yanai. Eso fue lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos, porque no entenderías mis metas. Me respondiste esas palabras.

Sí, lo recordaba.

-¿Y eso qué? –por suerte, su voz se mantuvo firme y con un ligero tono de exasperación que quedó perfecto. Él no lo creyó, por supuesto, muy en el fondo Naruto lo sabía.

-Boku ga soba ni iru ka ra (Yo estaré a tu lado), me respondiste.

-Lo has recordado.

-Nunca lo olvidé –la respuesta se escuchó casual y eso dio el impulso necesario a Naruto para girarse a verlo con una mueca triste en el rostro.

-Sasuke.

-No debí haberme enamorado de ti –Naruto no estuvo del todo seguro de qué significaba esa frase, tampoco si debía alegrarse o entristecerse. Pensó que, de cualquier manera, dolía mucho-. Tampoco debí haberte conocido –Sí, dolía como tres días atrás.

Había discutido con Uchiha Sasuke sobre su actitud tan arisca y particularmente odiosa. Ya harían tres días desde entonces. Ellos no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, no les gustaba catalogarse de esa manera. A Sasuke le desagradaba, a Naruto le parecía innecesario. Sólo bastaban dos palabras y con esas eran felices.

-Entonces esas palabras llegaron a mí. Trataba de convencerme, mientras Sakura insistía en vendarme la cabeza, que no lamentaba lo que te dije –gritaron como locos y se golpearon de igual forma. Naruto terminó con la nariz sangrando, por lo que manchó todo su uniforme, un labio roto y moretones por todas partes. Pateó a Sasuke y lastimó su cabeza, pero nada serio por lo visto-. Pero tu voz resonaba en mi cabeza junto a esas palabras.

-Fuiste... Eres un completo idiota. –Debía irse, lo sabía, pero no podía moverse de donde estaba, el rostro perfecto de Sasuke era demasiado hipnotizante.

-Es cierto. Y tú también, por creerme.

-Dijiste algo muy feo.

-Pero te hablé de mis sentimientos.

-Ya antes lo habías hecho –lo miró confundido-. Ambos acordamos que éramos la persona importante del otro.

-Taisetsuna hito (Persona importante) Iie. Omae aisuru hito watashi no (No. Tú eres mi persona amada).

-Entonces por qué-- ¡Dolió mucho! –tenía un nudo en la garganta, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, alguien tan querido como un hermano, un rival tan digno, que aún era insuperable-. Duele mucho... Jamás piensas en mí.

-Te equivocas. _Siempre_ pienso en ti. No hay momento en que no lo haga. Pensé en ti ese día, el anterior a ese, y el siguiente también. Pensé en ti cuando le pedí a Zetsu que me prestara este lugar, cuando ordené girasoles en la florería y me gasté todo el dinero, cuando hice esto... Y sé que pensaré en ti mañana y los días que le sigan. Eso es lo que me asusta.

-No te sigo.

-Me asusta tenerte ahora... para perderte luego.

-¡BAKA! –salvó el espacio entre ellos con tres zancadas y le soltó un puñetazo que no pudo esquivar-. ¡¿Por qué pasaría eso?!

-Si me odias, te alejarás. Sabía que no podría soportarlo. Pensé que sería buena idea alejarte antes de que eso ocurriera.

-¿Así que pensaste que podías simplemente me apartaría de ti?

-Funcionó.

-Baka! –otro golpe, esta vez Sasuke ni se molestó en moverse-. Pensaba que tú no querías verme. Creí que con el tiempo sanaría y me acostumbraría, pero entonces me miraste y en tus ojos había odio y temor. ¡No soporto esa mirada! Quería tiempo para pensar, poner las cosas en orden y aclarar mis ideas. No quería creer que de verdad me odiabas.

-Tú me odias. Era el plan en un principio, después me arrepentí.

-No debí haberme... enamorado –repitió Naruto, incrédulo. Sasuke asintió y pudo entender el significado de la frase. Nunca se habían dicho que se amaban y con esas palabras...-. Con esas palabras... Dejaste claro que tú...

-Fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Que si nunca te hubiera amado o conocido, no sentiría este miedo. Odio sentir miedo... me hace débil. Si te apartaba de mi lado, estaría bien, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Boku ga soba ni iru ka ra (Yo estaré a tu lado)! –gritó Naruto muy cerca de su rostro, aferrando su brazo con rudeza y una mirada férrea y decidida-. Tú también lo eres... Aisuru hito watashi no.

Sasuke se soltó con un movimiento brusco y Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos, ambos sin verse a la cara, en ese instante era muy difícil hacerlo.

-Son mis favoritas... Los girasoles.

-Son como tú. –Naruto contuvo el aire-. Siempre miran hacia la luz, se alzan sobre las demás flores y deslumbran. Cuando los veo, pienso en ti.

-Sasuke...

-Quiero que seas mi girasol. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Naruto por fin lo miró, con una sonrisa tranquila. Estaba feliz. Sasuke lucía tan triste, tan pequeño y solo como en su sueño. Entonces comprendió, que Sasuke seguía siendo el niño que conoció tantos años atrás y que necesitaba de él.

Caminó dos pasos y se fundieron en un abrazo que esperaban desde el minuto en que se vieron. El olor, la calidez, la voz, el tacto de Sasuke era mejor de lo que recordaba, era fantástico y todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Oh, se quedaría así toda la vida si pudiera.

Sasuke lo besó. No fue un beso largo ni pasional, tampoco tierno ni mucho menos brusco, sólo eso, un beso. Un beso de Sasuke.

Y eso era mejor que cualquier otro.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo. Lo haré gratis, así que sé agradecido.

-Usuratonkachi –se mofó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y ligera molestia. Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-Pero necesito ramen. Ramen para mantenerme en alto para ti y brillar mucho.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como las flores ordinarias y requerir agua? –tomaron asiento en medio de los demás girasoles, tomados discretamente de las manos, como si fuera tan natural como lo era respirar.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! –exclamó como si estuviera hablando con un niño especialmente lento de algo muy obvio-. ¡Soy tu girasol, Sasuke, así que debo ser mucho mejor que cualquier flor, por ti!

Naruto era tan...

-Eres un dobe.

-¡Teme, no me digas así!

-¡Naruto, quítate, nos caeremos!

-Itae!

-Usuratonkachi!

Especial.

-Es bueno saber que han vuelto a la normalidad –Deidara sonrió a la nada.

-Así es, hum. Minato-jisan, debo colgar. Deben tener mucho calor en ese lugar y pueden matarse de un momento a otro.

-Tienes razón. Tsunade ya me está mirando feo. Ten una buena noche, Deidara. Gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay de qué, hum. Me sorprende que Sasuke nos haya pedido ayuda, pero fue muy dulce.

-Es raro oírte hablar así.

-Sólo porque tienes una risa agradable te pasaré esta, jisan. Bien, descansa, hum.

-Ustedes también –Deidara colgó y bostezó. Ya no podía consigo mismo.

-Lo están haciendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –la verdad, Itachi mintió. Cuando Deidara entró, Naruto simplemente estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Sasuke, ambos en una actitud muy relajada y perezosa, hablando sobre la fiesta de cierre en el conservatorio mientras movían a cualquier lado sus manos entrelazadas, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

**Do dai? (Qué tal?) Creo que tendré el otro para el Lunes o algo así. Se titulará "Verano".**

"_**El arte de vivir, es el arte de amar"**_


	2. Verano I

**No tardé tanto como creía!! Bueno, aquí está. Tomando en cuenta los comentarios de kami-sama (quien me escribió, no el señor e allá arriba ¬.¬) decidí separar verano en dos partes, así actualizo antes y tengo tiempo de escribir y terminar la segunda parte y una tercera entrega a la que no me pude resistir. Muchas pero que muchas gracias a los que leyeron, sobre todo a Dark-ein, kami-sama, Xxkao-chanxX (a quin recuerdo de otros R&R que muy amablemente me ha dejado), kennich y akari-kaze. Siéntanse en la libertad de agregarme al msn, que están escritos en mi profiel. Gracias de nuevo! Disfruten!!**

**Verano (I)**

-¿En serio hizo eso, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó entusiasmada Sakura.

-Es cierto. Eso fue lo que pasó. La verdad no me lo esperaba –se encogió de hombros y sus alumnos prorrumpieron en risas. Kakashi se detuvo un momento para ver su reloj y lazó un silbido elevando las cejas. Bajó de su asiento en el escritorio frente a la interesada y divertida clase y tomó su maletín-. Quedan cinco minutos, chicos, recojan sus cosas y aparenten estar tranquilos. Si saben que en vez de darles clases hablamos toda la hora me meteré en problemas. Sakura, por favor.

-Hai. De pie –tras ponerse de pie Haruno Sakura, el resto de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo-. Saluden.

-¡Que pase un buen verano, Kakashi-sensei! –dijeron a coro-. ¡Muchas gracias!

-Les deseo un buen verano a ustedes también. Regresen con cuidado a casa y usen condón.

-Kakashi-sensei! –chillaron las chicas, la mayoría de los chicos reían a carcajadas.

-Sumai sumai (Lo siento, lo siento). No me pude resistir –se carcajeó jocosamente. La mayoría de las chicas seguían mirándolo de manera asesina. Decidió que lo mejor era irse en buenos términos-. Como decía, les deseo unas buenas vacaciones. Aprovéchenlas y no olviden los deberes. Hasta aquí, pueden irse en cuanto suene la campana. Hasta luego.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Yatta! –gritó Kiba con los puños en alto, en la entrada del instituto. Estaba con sus amigos, con los uniformes desordenados. Ya no importaba, hasta Sakura se libró del pañuelo de su blusa para celebrar las escasas pero merecidas vacaciones de verano-. ¡Por fin, el verano!

-Ya era hora –asintió Ino, escribiendo en su móvil a toda prisa-. Los exámenes finales estuvieron especialmente difíciles este año, ¿no creen?

-No realmente –dijeron a coro Sasuke, Shino y Hinata. El resto los fulminaron con la mirada.

-Los ignoraremos –masculló Kiba, que seguía resentido por su nota en matemáticas-. ¿Dónde quedé...? ¡Ah, sí: El verano! Iremos al mar como acordamos, ¿no?

-Yo paso.

-Es cierto, Ino-cerda, tú y Hanako-san visitarán a tu padre en Tokio.

-Es una lástima que no puedas venir –se lamentó Chouji. Ino le guiñó un ojo haciendo el signo de la victoria con los dedos.

-Prometo traerles algo. De todas formas, hace tiempo que no veo a tou-chan. ¡Y no me digas así, frentuda!

-Seguro vas a vaciarle la cartera –adivinó Naruto con un suspiro, la rubia rió con fuerza y falsa inocencia.

-¡Por supuesto!

Varios de los allí presentes se golearon la frente con las palmas de las manos. Ino nunca cambiaría.

-Yo llegaré a la playa una semana más tarde –habló tranquilamente Sai-. En casa quieren visitar las termas.

-Igual yo –Hinata levantó la mano-. Mi familia organizó un viaje a China. Chichiue (Padre) piensa que es una buena manera de pasar las vacaciones pero oka-sama logró convencerlo de que me dejara ir de todas formas.

-Por eso estabas tan feliz –comentó Shino-. Yo dormiré en tu casa la noche anterior, Kiba, lo sabes.

-Mi hermana está de acuerdo. ¿Y ustedes, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke? Sakura confirmó conmigo esta mañana.

-Sí, yo iré –dijo Sasuke.

-Iré junto con Sai. Nos invitó a ir con él a las aguas termales. Tsunade-obaachan dice que le hará bien a tou-san.

-Eso está bien. En mi caso, iré con Chouji –respondió Shikamaru, en el mismo plan de Ino con el celular-. Maldición, Temari es muy problemática.

-¿No pasarás las vacaciones con ella?

-Su familia también irá allí. Su hermano menor sigue en el instituto, como nosotros y en la universidad ella y Kankurou, su otro hermano, coincidieron con el tiempo.

-¿Veremos a Gaara-kun? –preguntó sonrosada Hinata. Escucharon un _crack_. Vieron a Kiba, que parecía de piedra.

-Sigue sin superarlo –suspiró Shino, sacando de la nada un abanico y soplando a Kiba con él.

-Parece que están muy animados por aquí –dijo una melodiosa voz. Se giraron para ver el rostro sonriente, dulce y adorable de un chico que sujetaba unas bolsas con víveres entre sus brazos. Sus uñas resaltaban con la pintura azul cromo en sus dedos largos y finos.

-¡Haku-san! –corearon varios, Kiba sorprendentemente repuesto y muy animado, así como las chicas.

Ladeó la cabeza, ensanchando la sonrisa que curvaba los tiernos y rosados labios. Su cabello liso y delgado color ébano caía con delicadeza a los lados de su bonito rostro, el resto estaba sujeto en una coleta larga que llegaba a su cintura.

-Haku-niisama –Sai se acercó y le ayudó a con las bolsas.

-Arigatou, Sai-chan –y su sonrisa hizo suspirar a más de uno... o una. -Genki desu ka, minna-san? (¿Cómo están, chicos?)

-¡Muy bien, gracias!

-Oh, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Sakura-kun, felicidades por haber obtenido tan buenas notas –bajó la cabeza un segundo, los nombrados se apresuraron a regresar el gesto, incluso Sasuke, con una sonrisa tonta asomándose en su boca-. Los demás, los felicito con su esfuerzo, por favor continúen así.

-¡Claro!

Ya nadie parecía tan enojado por las notas de los exámenes. Haku se dirigió directamente a Naruto esa vez, preguntando por su padre. Naruto, con torpeza y un divertido gesto zorruno, dijo que desde Febrero se había mantenido muy estable y que esperaba ansioso poder ir a las termas.

-Me complace que puedan ir. Sai-chan, es hora de irnos, hay que preparar una gran cena, esta noche Yamato-san traerá a un invitado.

-Si no los asusta, los adula –la sonrisa tranquila (cabe destacar que falsa) de Sai alarmó a todos. Haku negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada resignada, daba la impresión de que todavía no se acostumbraba.

-No debes decir eso de Yamato-san. Dijo que si todo iba bien, podría pagarte un viaje a Francia, para que visitaras el Louvre.

Sai hizo un notable esfuerzo por mantener el rostro tranquilo. Hasta Sasuke tuvo que reírse por las gotitas de sudor que bajaron por la cara del chico. Era increíble, pero Sai estaba avergonzado.

-Es hora de irnos. Espero verlos pronto. Ike (Vamos), Sai-chan.

-¡Estás invitado a venir con nosotros a la playa! –la mayoría secundaron a Sakura en seguida. Haku les lanzó una sonrisa de un millón de yenes, con sus labios llenitos pero delgados y sus dientes brillantes. Fue difícil para Shino mantenerse impasible.

-Gracias, si el horario de la universidad me lo permite, asistiré con gusto.

-Adiós... –murmuró Sai, apretando con demasiada fuerza las bolsas en sus brazos.

-Dobe –Naruto escuchó su voz aun por sobre el alboroto causado por sus amigos-. Voy a buscar a Ai. ¿Vienes?

-¡Seguro! Chicos, nos vemos esta noche, Sasuke y yo ya nos vamos –se despidieron de los demás y se fueron, Naruto con los brazos tras la nuca hablando de lo bien que le caía Haku mientras que Sasuke sólo escuchaba, asintiendo a casi todo-. Ano sa, ano sa, Sasuke (Oye, oye).

-¿Qué? –preguntó tranquilamente doblando en una esquina. Caminaron hacia una reja abierta de par en par para entrar a un gran patio, donde muchos estudiantes iban y venían, hablando entre ellos o dirigiéndose a algún lado muy apurados, vistiendo uniformes de primaria.

-¿Te quedas a dormir hoy? Ya sabes, después de la fiesta.

-No creo que sea una fiesta propiamente dicha... ¿A Minato-san no le importará?

-¡Oh, vamos, claro que no! –le sonrió Naruto, ambos ignorantes de las miradas de adoración que las niñas les lanzaban-. Él mismo me lo preguntó. Ha estado muy ocupado en la oficina estos días y se siente culpable, así que pensó que sería bueno invitarte. Dice que prefiere mil veces saber que discutimos a que estoy solo en casa.

-¿Solo? –Sasuke se detuvo, mirando a los lados antes de dirigirse a uno de los edificios de la primaria Konoha, donde él y Naruto habían estudiado de pequeños-. Es cierto, Itachi tampoco tiene mucho tiempo libre con esta nueva exposición. Obito se la pasa diciendo que los explotan mucho pero estos días han sido muy tranquilos, he podido estudiar con más calma. Es una lástima que termine mañana.

-Qué cruel eres, parece que los odiaras –se mofó Naruto, compartiendo con él una sonrisa conspiradora, que desapareció al detenerse frente al edificio cuyos salones eran ocupados por los clubes. Naruto recordó con nostalgia cuando pertenecía al club de natación, luego de vestirse iba a este mismo lugar para esperar a Sasuke, que estaba en el club de lectura.

-Omatase (Lamento llegar tarde) –se excusó Sasuke, acercándose a la menuda figura sentada en las escaleras de entrada al edificio.

-Iie, dayobu desu (No, está bien). –Una niña de piel extremadamente pálida, aún más que la de Sasuke, les miraba fijamente con unos enormes ojos rojos. El finísimo y lacio cabello caía como cascada por su espalda y hombros, un flequillo corto y otro un poco más largo, parecido a los peinados tradicionales de las mujeres del Edo, cubrían su carita delicada y hermosa, pero sobre todo, inexpresiva. Sus rosados labios hicieron amago de curvarse hacia arriba, pero hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo, por lo que Naruto no pudo ver. Estaba pulcramente sentada, con la falda plisada negra del instituto alisada sobre sus piernas delgadas-. Gracias por venir por mí, Sasuke-onii-sama, Naruto-niisama.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Ai-chan? –preguntó animadamente Naruto, acostumbrado a esa actitud. Tenía un master luego de tantos años conociendo a Sasuke.

-Ha estado bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-¡Muy bien! Finalmente terminamos las clases. ¿No estás feliz? –Ai asintió, sin despegar los labios ni parpadear. Naruto tuvo la necesidad de suspirar pero se contuvo y mantuvo su gesto intacto-. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi hogar con Sasuke-baka? Veremos alguna película que te guste y podrás jugar con Kyuubi y Gamakichi.

Los grandes ojos escarlatas se posaron en Sasuke, en muda interrogación. El chico pareció pensárselo pero finalmente asintió, echándose la mochila al hombro.

-Andando, Ai –Ai tomó su maletín de la escuela, que estaba a un lado de ella, en el piso y se levantó con la espalda recta de forma grácil, con la propiedad de una geisha. Sasuke se giró y caminó hacia la salida del instituto, reanudando su charla con Naruto, pero se detuvo tras dar unos cinco pasos para mirar sobre su hombro. Ai seguía inmóvil, apretando con demasiada fuerza el asidero de su mochila, dudosa de dar un paso-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nandemonai desu –Avanzó con la cabeza erguida, tan digna como su andar torpe se lo permitía. Sasuke supo entonces que estaba mintiendo y se giró por completo, con el ceño fruncido en reproche. Ai intentó esquivarlo y seguir pero Naruto se interpuso y la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro la detuvo por completo.

-¿Por qué mientes? –Sasuke se agachó frente a ella, dejando el maletín a un lado, y bajó con delicadeza el calcetín izquierdo hasta el tobillo. Se achicaron sus párpados y se juntaron sus cejas. Ai permanecía impasible, a pesar de que Naruto le observara consternado-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Estoy perfectamente, Sasuke-niisama –musitó evadiendo su mirada. El parecido con Itachi de ambos era asombroso, pensó Naruto, quien se acercó para posar una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Quién te hizo eso, Ai-chan? –por primera vez el rostro estoico de la chica mutó en espanto, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundos. Apartó el rostro, avergonzada, huyendo de la mirada de ambos.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de golpear a alguien con suma urgencia, pero se contuvo e hizo sentar a Ai en las escaleras otra vez. Le quitó el zapato y la media negra, dejando a la vista su tobillo hinchado y rojo. Se veía doloroso y no tan reciente. Con un sabor amargo en la boca Sasuke desató en pañuelo rojo en el cuello de Ai, que formaba parte de su uniforme, y vendó con torpeza el tobillo de ella, pensando que no había ido a la enfermería en todo el día.

-Sumimasen (Lo lamento) –Naruto acercó su rostro al de ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

-No fue tu culpa, no tienes porqué disculparte. En cambio, esos chicos sí.

-¿Cómo lo has podido saber, Naruto-niisama?

-Adiviné –contestó simplemente. Ai tenía problemas con sus otros compañeros por su belleza y su forma tan cerrada de ser, además de que era la mejor del salón en notas. Naruto sabía que los niños, ya sea llevados por los celos o sólo por el miedo hacia lo diferente, podían ser mucho más crueles que cualquier adulto. Se apartó para dejar a Sasuke moverse y le quitó a Ai su mochila. La niña los miraba curiosa y extrañada, sobre todo a Sasuke, que le daba la espalda, todavía de cuclillas.

-Sube –dijo él. Ella sólo hizo lo que le indicó, dudosa y torpe. Naruto guardó lo que Sasuke le había quitado a la pequeña, sintiendo una oleada de ternura cuando los bracitos rodearon el cuello de Sasuke, quien aseguró las piernas de Ai en su cintura y se levantó. Los pies de Ai se agitaron lánguidos por el rápido movimiento, la venda improvisada inmovilizando el izquierdo-. ¿Tienes vendas, Naruto?

-Sí, también medicina para la hinchazón –Sasuke asintió y, con Ai en la espalda y Naruto a su lado, se dirigió hacia la salida.

-No le digas a Chichiue (Padre) –pidió Ai en un susurro que los dos pudieron escuchar. Un gruñido gutural escapó de la garganta de Sasuke.

-Lo sabrá de una manera u otra, tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería? –Ai escondió el rostro en la espalda de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo es que Iruka-sensei no te llevó? –preguntó a su vez Naruto.

-Lo oculté –dijo su vocecita ahogada-. No se lo digan. Chichiue se enojará.

-Claro que se molestará. Esos malditos mocosos...

-Sasuke tiene razón, Ai-chan, debes decírselo Itachi-san, él se preocupa mucho por ti –Ai se irguió para verlo, ignorando las blasfemias que salían de la boca del otro sin cesar. Volvió a arrimarse contra Sasuke, tensando la espalda.

-Se enojará...

-Maldición. No ha querido decir nada... Esos malditos mocosos –Sasuke apuró su bebida con furia, ante la graciosa cara de nerviosismo de Naruto.

La pequeña Ai estaba sentada en el engawa que conectaba la cocina de los Namikaze con el patio, las puertas de vidrio corredizas abiertas dejando entrar un poco de aire para apaciguar el calor. Mimaba a un ronroneante Kyuubi, que se restregaba a sus anchas contra ella, buscando más caricias en la pancita y las orejas. Una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa tironeaba las comisuras de los labios de Ai, que mecía distraídamente las piernas, con la falda desarreglada y una venda en el tobillo.

-Entiéndela, no ha de ser fácil para ella. Claro, Itachi-san no estará muy feliz –Naruto volteó las croquetas de pescado que freía, con un mandil que le daba un toque gracioso-. Ai-chan, la comida ya va a estar lista. Suelta a ese zorro y ve a lavarte las manos.

Kyuubi fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, lamió el rostro de Ai y saltó ágilmente de sus piernas a el suelo al tiempo que Sasuke se acercaba a la niña. Era tan liviana como aparentaba y Sasuke pudo cargarla fácilmente en sus brazos para dejarla en el lavabo, donde ambos se lavaron las manos.

El rubio los esperaba con un plato de bolas de arroz, croquetas y galletas de arroz frito en la estancia, frente al televisor. Sasuke depositó con delicadeza el cuerpecito de Ai y se sentó a su lado. Naruto presionó un par de botones y el DVD reprodujo la película "Memories of a Geisha" que Ai había elegido entre una amplia colección. Lucía muy emocionada (en lo que cabía) y no apartaba la vista por nada del mundo. A veinte minutos del final, cayó dormida sobre las piernas de Sasuke, que acarició distraídamente sus cabellos lacios.

-¿Puedo dejarla en tu habitación? –preguntó cuando los créditos finales aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Seguro. Puedes dejarla aquí esta noche, no creo que a otou-san le importe cuidarla. –Se levantaron a la vez, Sasuke con Ai en brazos y Naruto con los platos y vasos sucios.

-Itachi querrá estar con ella, pero gracias. Esperemos a que despierte para preguntarle.

Aquella noche, Chouji los invitó a todos al restaurante de su familia para celebrar que acababan las clases. Deidara se apareció también, alegando ser el que llevaría a Sasuke y Naruto a casa después. Los muchachos le dieron la bienvenida de buena gana pero Naruto no dejó de fulminarlo cada vez que llenaba su copa de sake y brindaba junto a los padres de Shikamaru y Chouji.

Sasuke, que agradecía a Hinata por servirle té a la manera tradicional en esos momentos, se mostró reticente a ir. Dijo que era mucho más entretenido besarlo y hacerlo rabiar que comer barbacoa.

Se sonrojó al recordarlo y tuvo que lanzar una excusa estúpida para que Kiba dejara de golpearle las costillas con su hombro y soltara risotadas estridentes. Le agradeció a Shino por ayudarle, su amigo se encogió de hombros, ambos ignorando los balbuceos de Kiba, que se ahogaba por un trozo de carne demasiado grande y crudo.

Itachi había ido junto a Deidara a su casa, en busca de Ai, que despertó tras escuchar la voz de su padre. Como predijo Sasuke, se molestó de sobre manera pero cargó a Ai con cariño en brazos y le reprendió diciendo que debía contarle esas cosas y preocuparse más por su salud. La llevó a casa, mientras Deidara los apuraba para irse ellos a la reunión en el restaurante de los Akimichi.

Shikamaru les habló de la mejor manera de tomar sake, su novia contradiciendo cada comentario. Deidara se unió enseguida a la discusión. Al principio fue bastante entretenido, pero cuando Sabaku Temari, una rubia despampanante de carácter duro, empezó a ganar cada round (Kiba volvía a estar despierto), el asunto perdió la gracia.

-Temari-san es una mujer de cuidado –masculló Naruto, comiendo una bola de arroz.

-Deberías verlos en casa. Es horrible –Kankurou, el hermano mayor de Temari, bostezó-. ¿Irás al mar?

-Eso espero. Sai nos ha invitado a mí y a mi familia a las termas con Haku y Yamato-taichou.

-¿Taichou?

-Historia larga, mucho sake. Cómo sea, es por eso que sólo estaremos para el final. Tsunade-baba consintió de buena gana que otou-san fuera a las aguas termales, dice que será un gran tratamiento y el aire de montaña le hará bien. En cuanto a él –señaló con desdeño al rubio que discutía a gritos con Temari-, simplemente alegó que no se quedaría solo en casa si nosotros nos íbamos a un viaje de placer. De todas formas estaba invitado.

-Gaara se entusiasmó mucho cuando supo que irías. Oye, no me mires así, sabes que no es capaz de saltar en júbilo pero fue él quien eligió a dónde iríamos este verano. Te aprecia mucho, aunque no lo admita.

Naruto buscó el cabello pelirrojo de Gaara entre los demás. Lo encontró charlando con Sai, que le mostraba su cuaderno de dibujos. Cabía destacar que eso era sorprendente, pues Gaara era aún más propenso al silencio que Sasuke. No pudo evitar sonreír, contento de verlo más animado ésa vez.

-Es gracias a ti, Naruto –se mostró genuinamente sorprendido, por lo que Kankurou rió, elevando la copa con sake en su dirección-. ¿No lo sabes? Valla que eres distraído.

-¿De qué rallos hablas?

-De nada, de nada. Vamos con ellos, esa amiga tuya, Sakura, parece estar haciendo algo interesante.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, no dándole más importancia para ir con él a la mesa de Sakura, que con Ino cantaban a dueto, haciendo una graciosa coreografía.

-Naruto-kun.

-¿Sai?

El canto de los pájaros y el susurro del viento en los árboles generaba una agradable sensación de tranquilidad que amenazaba con quebrarse de un momento a otro. Naruto acomodó mejor en su hombro la mochila con sus cosas, parado junto a Sai en la parada de autobús. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y ya sentía mucho calor bajo sus pantalones cortos por debajo de las rodillas y su camiseta de mangas cortas.

Se obligó a cortar sus recuerdos de dos noches atrás, en la improvisada fiesta con sus amigos para escuchar al chico. Utilizó una mano como visera para protegerse del sol.

-Me alegra mucho que pudieras venir, pero... –dijo Sai con una sonrisa no tan falsa, que al siguiente instante era desplazada por una expresión ceñuda-. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Naruto ya se lo esperaba.

-Me preguntó si estaba bien que viniera con nosotros, porque quería estar conmigo, así que le dije que sí. Espero que esté bien –Naruto era un chico simple y esa respuesta era lo suficientemente válida para él. Sai estuvo a punto de caer bajo su influjo.

A punto.

-Si tienes objeciones, copia barata, ahórratelas, no me iré –soltó Sasuke con suficiencia, del otro lado de Naruto. Eso también se lo esperaba. Se fulminaron con la mirada. Naruto sintió la necesidad de salir de en medio de ellos dos, seguro de que de un momento a otro sus ojos lanzarían rayos o algo así.

-Minato-sama, es bueno verlo en tan buenas condiciones –decía Yamato, ignorando por completo a los más muchachos.

-Gracias, Yamato-kun. Estoy agradecido de que nos invitaras.

-Para mí fue un placer. Sai los aprecia mucho y el viaje se disfruta mucho más en compañía.

-Naruto-kun.

-¿Sai?

-Estoy contento de que pudieras venir, pero... –la mueca hecha sonrisa desapareció, Sai miró con fastidio más allá de Yamato-san y Minato-sama-. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Itachi miraba a la nada fijamente, sin hablar pero su semblante adusto y sus ojos fríos bastaban para helar los ánimos... o hacer huir despavorido a cualquiera. Naruto rió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

-Itachi-san pidió vacaciones, dijo que las termas le sentarían bien y quería pasar tiempo con Sasuke.

-Eso no te importa, copia barata.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-Y aquí me quedo.

-No tienes que irte, basta con que te atravieses en el camino del autobús –de nuevo la sonrisa falsa.

-Eso puedes hacerlo tú y nos harás feliz a todos –pausa para que intentaran matarse con la mirada y Naruto temblara.

-Haku, ten –Deidara le dio a Haku una lata de bebida. Haku la acercó a su rostro y suspiró por el agradable frío que despedía.

-Muchas gracias, Dei-kun –le sonrió maravillosamente.

-Sabes que puedes dejar de decirme kun –le recordó el rubio. Itachi rodó los ojos a la velocidad de la luz hacia esa dirección. Entrecerró los párpados, afilando su mirada en un instante. ¿A qué venían tantas sonrisas?

-Sí, eso me lo dijiste, sin embargo, ¿no crees que suena bien?

Itachi tuvo un destello fugaz de la muerte (sangrienta, dolorosa, lenta) de Deidara y el aire alrededor de él se hizo más pesado.

-Itachi-san, ¿ocurre algo malo? –preguntó tranquilamente Haku, dándose cuenta de ello. Itachi se relajó al ver que le sonreía.

-No... nada –Deidara suspiró. ¡Qué lento!

-Naruto-kun.

-Sai.

-Es (por lo que veo... y por ahora) inevitable que Sasuke-bastardo esté aquí. También puedo soportar a Itachi-san, pero... –Naruto adivinaba sus siguientes palabras-. ¿Qué demonios hacen esos dos aquí?

Sai tenía razón para hacer esa pregunta, el mismo Naruto seguía sin entenderlo.

A la derecha de su padre y Yamato, después del dulce (y perfecto) Haku, Itachi y Deidara (el cual parecía querer matar a alguien), estaban otras dos personas.

-Bien... Kakashi-sensei es muy cercano a Sasuke y su familia, así como también a mi to-san.

-Creo que no es toda la verdad. –Sai sonreía más falsamente que nunca, lo que alertó a Naruto.

-No pudimos hacer nada para que desistieran de venir con nosotros, son como unas sanguijuelas –respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros y, sin previo aviso, entrelazando sus dedos con Naruto. La ceja de Sai tembló un instante.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que ya que nosotros teníamos vacaciones él haría lo mismo, en cuanto a Obito...

-Se propuso seguir a Kakashi, todavía no sabe a dónde vamos –Sasuke sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro-. Y sigue siendo mi familia... aunque intentara alterar los resultados del examen de ADN.

-Pensé que habías desistirlo de hacerlo.

-No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que semejante idiota tuviera relaciones consanguíneas conmigo.

-Es raro, sigo pensando que el más idiota eres tú, Sasuke-bastardo.

-Pero estoy aquí, ¿no? –Naruto sintió un escalofrío, que Sai sonriera de esa forma era escalofriante.

-Ne, Kakashi –llamó Obito contento, con una mochila a rebosar de cosas en la espalda y sus lentes de snowboarding mal puestos en su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Obito? –Kakashi no despegó la vista de su libro titulado "Icha Iicha Paradise V", su rostro en calma pero ligeramente tenso por lo que leía.

-¿Debimos invitar a Rin?

-No quiere vernos las caras, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Es cierto! Dijo que si nos pasábamos por su consultorio de nuevo nos castraría.

Deidara, Minato y Yamato le dirigieron una mirada de desconcierto y espanto a aquel par. Itachi agradeció para sus adentros no haber traído a su hija, Ai.

-Oji-san, ¿cómo hiciste para involucrarte con esas personas? –susurró Deidara a su tío con un tic en la ceja. Minato se rascó la mejilla, no sabiendo cómo responder, pues él mismo se lo estaba preguntando.

Naruto compuso una cara bastante graciosa de desagrado. Obito, o Tobi, que era su pseudónimo artístico, era uno de los compañeros de Deidara, el más extraño, cabía destacar. Tenía una extraña relación de amistad-romance con la doctora Rin y el profesor de literatura de la academia de Naruto. Según tenía entendido, se conocían desde chicos y estudiaron la primaria, segundaria y preparatoria juntos. A parte de dar clases, Kakashi era un conocido editor de libros, de allí su amor por la literatura.

Sin embargo, eran polos opuestos: Kakashi era tranquilo, relajado, un depravado (gracias a él, el abuelo de Naruto pudo vender sus libros pervertidos) e iba a su propio ritmo, le gustara o no a las personas. Obito, por el contrario, era explosivo, animado, gritaba con frecuencia y a veces parecía excesivamente inocente, lo cual quizá ayudara a su fama de fotógrafo. Muchos lo requerían y era bastante reconocido, no por lo inocente, sino por su energía al trabajar. Sus trabajos estaban llenos de energía y vida.

Tenía entendido que algunas de sus obras terminaban en la portada de los libros que Kakashi se encargaba de publicar.

En cuanto a Rin, una hermosa mujer joven, jovial, inteligente y dedicada, se quejaba constantemente de su mala suerte por haber terminado en semejante triángulo amoroso.

-Naruto-kun.

-Sai.

-Por Dios... –resopló Sasuke, un poco harto.

-¿Alguna otra sorpresa?

-No que yo sepa.

-Eso no me tranquiliza mucho.

-Hmmf...

-Si mueres, descansarás en paz –siseó Sasuke. Sai lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, viviré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para presenciar tu muerte. Luego de eso, podré morir tranquilo.

-Tsunade sugirió que tomara caminatas estando en la posada –recordó Minato.

-Conozco muy bien los alrededores. Hay un templo en la misma montaña que le recomiendo que visite –comentó Yamato, ignorando a los demás.

-Itachi-san, es una sorpresa verte aquí. Disfrutemos de este viaje todos juntos –Deidara casi le echa una ojeada a su cerebro por el viro de ojos tan brusco que hizo al ver el patético intento de Itachi por sonreír.

-Ne, Kakashi. ¿A dónde vamos?

-A las termas, Obito. Oh, perdón, Tobi.

-Tobi es un buen chico.

-¡Regresa a tu estado de siempre! –chilló Deidara ante el comentario de Obito, arrojando la máscara naranja lejos.

-No importa, aquí tengo otra –y de ningún lugar, Obito sacó otra máscara.

-¡También me desharé de ella y de todas las que escondas! ¡No permitiré que Tobi arruine mi fin de semana!

-¡Pero Tobi es un buen chico!

Naruto empezaba a ver el circo en el que estaba y casi se arrepintió de haber venido.

-Shimatta –las conversaciones cesaron de golpe. Todos vieron a Haku, que sujetaba su dedo índice contra los labios. Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su inmaculada piel nívea, perdiéndose en la manga larga de su camisa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –saltó Deidara. Haku señaló la lata, de la que bebía anteriormente, en el piso-. Oh, te has cortado. ¿Duele mucho?

-Un poco pero no para de sangrar.

-¡Haku-kun, yo me ocuparé de tu herida!

Tres pies y tres puños se enterraron en la cara y estómago de Kakashi en cuanto se acercó a Haku a _demasiada_ velocidad con los ojos _demasiado_ brillantes y las manos _demasiado_ sospechosas. Obito se agachó junto al desfalleciente hombre y lo picó con el dedo repetidas veces.

-Ahora sí ya se murió.

-Se lo merece –mascullaron Minato, indignado por la actuación de su amigo al que creía más maduro; Sai, que ya no sonreía ni un poco; Sasuke, cabreado por donde se viera; Naruto, empezando a alarmarse en serio; Deidara, sintiéndose insultado; y... Itachi, para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Kakashi-san? –Kakashi murmuró algo. Obito estiró el cuello, asintió un par de veces y se volvió a Haku.

-Dice que se pondrá bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, sólo es un pequeño corte. Me sorprendió, es todo. ¿Itachi-san?

-Tu mano –dijo siempre serio.

-¿No tendrá otra cara? –siseó entre dientes Deidara.

-Qué tonto es mi nii-san –musitó Sasuke por lo bajo. Sai asintió y Naruto los miró a los dos, la verdad no entendía nada ni cómo era posible de que esos dos estuvieran de acuerdo.

Itachi sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, rasgó un trozo y envolvió con este la pequeña pero sangrante herida del muchacho. Haku parpadeó un par de veces y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora que hizo suspirar a más de uno. Kakashi y Naruto estuvieron a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal. Sasuke no había tenido tanta suerte y sí la tuvo.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi-san.

-Hn.

-¡Me volveré loco! –estalló Deidara.

-Allí viene el autobús –anunció Yamato, bastante aturdido. Vivir con personas tan silenciosas como Haku y Sai no lo preparó para afrontar semejante...

-¡Pido la ventana!

-¡Olvídalo, hum!

-Naruto-kun, me sentaré a tu lado.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, copia barata!

-Ve a pasear, Sasuke-bastardo.

-¡Minato-sensei, sentémonos juntos!

-Obito, pesas.

-Yo me sentaré con Haku.

-¡Ni lo pienses, pervertido, hum!

-¡Quita las manos de ahí!

...Semejante infierno.

-Vaya vacaciones... –se lamentó Yamato, deseando a todos los Dioses y demás deidades que lo ayudaran a soportar su paseo por el infierno... Sin ofenderlos.

La posada de aguas termales Heiwa (Paz) tenía tres pisos y una extensión amplia muy hermosa. La rodeaba un frondoso bosque que se extendía kilómetros a la redonda, las montañas se alzaban detrás haciendo del paisaje algo inolvidable. Obito sacó varias fotografías de los alrededores y la misma posada. Yamato sólo esperaba que la paz reciente en el grupo no se perdiera.

El viaje había sido medianamente tranquilo luego de que Minato, con su mirada dura y su voz mandataria les recordara a todos que ya no tenían cinco años... Tomando en cuenta de que niños de esa edad eran más tranquilos, apuntó acusadoramente.

Namikaze Minato organizó las parejas, dejando a la mayoría satisfechos con su decisión, quedando Sasuke junto a Naruto (el rubio contento de poder estar junto a la ventana); Sai y Haku en su pacífica atmósfera, Obito con Itachi y Deidara junto a Kakashi, terminando todos en una apacible charla sobre intereses comunes.

Yamato estaba impresionado de ver el poder que ejercía casi de forma omnipotente sobre Obito y Kakashi, que aceptaron sus palabras sin chistar. Recordaba que, en la universidad, Minato les había dado clases a los tres de comercio. Kakashi metió esa clase por mero ocio (eso decía él), Obito y Yamato debían verla por obligación.

Minato era un profesor increíble que sólo quería probar la experiencia de enseñar. Se enteró con el tiempo de lo apegados que estaban los otros dos de Minato-sama, quien los conocía desde la adolescencia y resultaba algo así como un padre para ellos dos. Desconocía los detalles del asunto, sólo estaba claro que Minato era una especie de guía y amigo demasiado valioso para no tratarlo de otra forma.

No pudo evitar pensar en Sai y Haku, que habían sido dejados bajo su cargo. Las palabras de cariño y admiración de Obito en conjunto con el silencioso pero palpable afecto de Kakashi hacia Minato le hicieron reconsiderar su actuación como tutor. No era el más cariñoso, Haku realmente era reservado y Sai jamás había abrazado a nadie que no fuera a Naruto o Sakura (y a Haku en su cumpleaños).

Su relación distaba de ser mala. Sin embargo, era inevitable preguntarse qué tan buena era.

Haku hacía la comida casi siempre para los tres, pues era un as en la cocina, iba a la universidad, con notas impecables, al trabajo que compartía con Sai tres veces a la semana, hacía las compras cuando era su turno y mantenía su habitación y el jardín inmaculados, perfectos para una revista.

Sai cocinaba también y ayudaba al otro chico, era sorprendentemente autosuficiente, alcanzando puntajes en la escuela envidiables, dedicaba su tiempo a la sana tarea de pintar (la mayoría de los cuadros en la casa eran de él y todo el que llegaba los alababa, preguntando por su origen). A parte del hecho que un día se apareció con el ombligo perforado con un llamativa esfera de plata, no tenía vicios y respetaba, igual que Haku, las reglas y horarios impuestos para evitar (demasiados) quebraderos de cabeza.

Los proyectos arquitectónicos consumían gran parte de su tiempo y solía pensar que les dedicaba poca atención a los muchachos. Por ello, cuando Sai hablaba de que sus pinturas y materiales se acababan, él compraba los mejores que hubiera en la tienda. Si Haku mencionaba algún libro que llamara su atención, se lo obsequiaba días después. Los llevaba a comer cada vez que tuviera tiempo y después de recibir los resultados de los exámenes, que no podían ser mejores.

Yamato era hijo único y no conocía eso de cuidar de alguien más en un ámbito que fuera más allá del compañerismo y la prudente amistad. Sus padres estuvieron ocupados durante su infancia así que no sabía cómo comportarse con esos niños. Sí, niños, al fin y al cabo eso seguían siendo.

-Se ve como un lugar costoso, Yamato-taichou –exclamó Naruto, usando el mote gracioso surgido de una noche con demasiado refresco y un exceso de películas de humor en casa de Sai-. ¿De verdad está bien que nos quedemos aquí?

-Por eso no te preocupes, Naruto-kun.

-Los Uchiha y yo hemos hecho reservaciones y pagaremos nuestra propia cuenta –se adelantó Kakashi, con una mano en el hombro de Naruto-. ¿Verdad, Yamato-kun?

-Hai. Ellos ya habían hablado conmigo acerca de venir.

-A mí no me dijeron nada –masculló Sai en tono herido.

-Sabes lo que dice Yamato-san, Sai-chan –intervino Haku-. Mientras más personas, el viaje es más divertido.

-Cuando viajemos a Hokkaido no se te ocurra invitar a tanta gente. –Definitivamente, pensó Naruto con vergüenza, Sai hablaba de más en cualquier circunstancia. Sasuke no tenía razón para quejarse de él.

Por dentro, la posada tenía un ambiente pacífico y cálido que los envolvió enseguida. Deidara y Naruto se animaron más que tranquilizaron. _Tobi_ empezó a sacar fotos como desquiciado (Deidara tenía su propia forma de expresarse) a la vez que Kakashi y Yamato hablaban con la recepcionista para pedir sus habitaciones.

Cada habitación era para tres personas pero los Uchiha y Kakashi dormirían en una, junto a la que ocuparía Naruto con los otros dos rubios. Era temprano y decidieron darse un paseo por los alrededores. Tobi ya iba por su segundo rollo de película, hablando de lo bueno que era y lo hermoso del lugar.

Naruto se subió a un árbol y aspiró el aire fresco y limpio de la montaña. Suspiró hondamente con los pies balanceándose con lentitud, repentinamente feliz. Minato le pidió que tuvieran cuidado desde el suelo, entonces se percató de que había hablado en plural cuando la rama en la que se sentaba sufrió una violenta sacudida.

Sasuke le sonrió burlonamente, sujetando una rama más alta con su brazo para poder permanecer de pie frente a Naruto. Caminó dos pasos hacia él y se agachó, dejando sus rostros muy cerca, una sonrisa tironeando sus labios hacia arriba.

-Ni se te ocurra frente a mi padre... ¿Por qué no ha venido Ai? –Sasuke puso una mueca graciosa al ver sus intentos frustrados. Resopló y se sentó mejor frente a Naruto, observando hacia la distancia.

-Itachi consideró el hecho de que no hubiera ninguna mujer con nosotros como un inconveniente. Si fuera otro tipo de paseo, hubiera venido con nosotros. Pein-san ha accedido a cuidarla mientras tanto. Es un irresponsable.

-Si lo piensas bien, tiene razón –reconoció Naruto, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Aprovechando la guardia baja, Uchiha se adelantó y plantó un beso en los labios del otro, que gritó rojo como una cereza, agitando los puños hacia él-. Teme!

-¡Espera, Naruto, estate quieto! Nos caere-- ¡Ah!

-Les dije que tuvieran cuidado –suspiró Minato, observando junto a un nervioso Yamato el desorden de miembros e insultos que eran Sasuke y Naruto, retorciéndose en el suelo-. ¡Nada de morder, escucharon!

-Válgame el cielo...

-Se nota que tienen mucha energía, ¿verdad, Yamato-san?

-¡Haku, no creo que sea así! –saltó alarmado. Sai se encogió de hombros cerca de ellos, diciendo algo de que era una lástima que Sasuke no se hubiera roto el cuello.

Ukeda Yamato, con su juvenil apariencia a pesar de tener ya los treinta, era el tutor de Sai y Haku, ni eran familia pero el desagradable (de nuevo, no eran las palabras de Naruto) abuelo de Sai le había pedido que lo cuidara, en vista de que él ya no podía. Kurosaki Danzou era un veterano de la guerra, con graves secuelas físicas y un estricto sistema de enseñanza. Sai no tenía padres ni hermanos, por lo que sabía Naruto, era la primera vez que Sai tenía una verdadera familia.

Yamato y Sai se llevaban bien por su gusto por el arte, Yamato era arquitecto, uno muy bueno cabía destacar, el chico sentía respeto y admiración. También, en el fondo percibía Naruto, agradecimiento. Supo que al principio había mucha tensión entre ellos pero ahora se la llevaban de maravilla. Sai obedecía las reglas del hombre y Yamato respetaba su forma de ser, dándole libertad para ser él mismo, tan raro como era.

Momochi Haku vivía con ellos por lo mismo. Su madre le había enviado con Yamato para que pudiera estudiar en la universidad. Era originario de Hokkaido, por lo cual sus costumbres eran más sencillas, arraigadas a las tradiciones típicas del país y los ainu, de donde su madre, Yukiko, una hermosa mujer idéntica a él, era originaria.

Haku ayudó en la granja de su familia, siendo el único hombre de la casa, por lo tanto el encargado, tras la temprana muerte de su padre. Naruto sabía que, tras ese aspecto delicado, sumiso, que rallaba en lo femenino, se escondía una fuerza física abrumadora y un temple de hierro. Haku había noqueado a varios tipos que confundían su aspecto e intentaban sobrepasarse con él. Siempre tras una sonrisa tranquila que ponía los nervios de punta. Sakura y Rock Lee, practicantes de artes marciales desde la infancia, aún más que Naruto y los demás, lo reconocían como el más fuerte y rápido.

-Déjense de tonterías y vámonos –Kakashi se inclinó hacia los chicos que seguían discutiendo en el piso-. Los demás están esperando.

Quejándose en voz alta y coloridamente, se pusieron en pie y se adelantaron con Kakashi. Minato le soltó un golpe a Naruto en la nuca, riñéndolo por decir palabras mal sonantes con Deidara riendo de fondo. Minato le recordó _amablemente_ a su sobrino que era preferible no usar ese tipo de expresiones bajo su techo. Deidara se calló en un instante.

Continuaron con su paseo, encontrando estatuas religiosas al borde del camino, árboles tan altos que dolía el cuello de mirarlo por mucho tiempo y pequeños riachuelos, que emitían una relajante y armónica melodía en medio del silencio roto apenas por sus voces y las de los pájaros.

-Podría acostumbrarme a venir aquí –comentó Minato, sentándose en una roca del claro donde se habían detenido. Había un lago en el centro y Sai les explicaba que seguramente estaría lleno de luciérnagas por la noche-. Dime, Itachi, ¿Ai se encuentra bien?

-Hai. Ha estado mucho mejor. Tsunade-sama es una gran doctora –Minato asintió-. Pero después de su accidentado nacimiento no es de esperar que tenga recaídas de vez en cuando.

-Eres un gran padre y Sasuke un excelente hermano mayor –la mano del rubio se posó discreta y brevemente en el hombro del muchacho-. También están Obito y Kakashi. Es por ustedes que Ai puede estar tranquila.

-¿Usted lo cree? –los ojos negros de Itachi estaban fijos en Sasuke, que discutía con Sai y Naruto como niños pequeños. Entrecerró los párpados, recordando cuando su hermano era un niño.

-¿Te parezco un buen padre? –el joven tuvo la decencia de lucir asombrado, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sí.

-Lo creo –la conversación quedó zanjada. Kakashi no tardó en molestar a Itachi, de vuelta a la posada, acerca de su precaria sonrisa.

**Les gustó?? Si tienen alguna corrección, sugerencias o ideas las aceptaré con gusto. Matta ne!!**

**"La pluma es el lenguaje del escritor"**


	3. Fiebre

Yho Yho! Lamento la tardanza, han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y es un poco difícil escribir si no hay inspiración. Por suerte encontré estos fics tan graciosos llamados "He de divertirme", "Una no muy saludable obsesión" y "Beautiful Wish" de Fullmetal Alchemist, todos de la genial escritora LitheX. Son taaaaaaaaan graciosos, geniales y bien redactados que me impulsaron a escribir este intento de comedia (conste que mi humor es negro y no soy muy graciosa que digamos). La segunda parte de Verano, tardará un poco más. Falta una partecita que tiene mucho humor, por lo que me ha costado considerablemente. Y me niego a publicar algo porque sí, quiero que disfruten de _cosas buenas_, no de _cosas_. Esperes un poco y les prometo que lo disfrutarán. Como sea, quedé bastante satisfecho con este y lo dedico a todas las personas que me han dejado R&R, sobre todo a Luci, a quien la animo para que continúe con "Cálida tentación", la cual recomiendo altamente. Ánimo, tocalla, disfruta esto! Fiebre

Estornudó, lo cual le acarreó un insoportable dolor en la garganta. Hubiera gritado de no ser un Uchiha y las posibles secuelas (terribles secuelas) que eso ocasionaría. Quería conservar su voz.

Abrió los recientemente pesados párpados con cansancio para mirar la hora en el reloj de su cómoda, las pupilas negras rodeadas de venitas rojas: tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, llorosos además. Eran las diez de la mañana. Las cortinas de su habitación estaban corridas, dejándolo todo a oscuras. Intentó levantarse, gruñendo por el dolor que le causaba hacerlo.

Un pitido que le perforó cruelmente los oídos se escuchó bajo la cama. Se tumbó rudamente otra vez y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta.

-Maldición.

El dolor en su garganta y cabeza aumentó. Bajó una mano, sacándola por debajo de la sábana, hasta el piso. Tanteó torpemente para dar con su móvil, cuya pantalla todavía brillaba. Era un mensaje.

_Ni se te ocurra moverte de allí._

-Estúpido Itachi... –siempre tres pasos adelante.

Dejó que el aparatito de la discordia se deslizara entre sus dedos para terminar en el piso otra vez. Resignado, tanteó de nuevo en busca de la toalla húmeda dentro de una pequeña vasija con agua. Un par de pequeños cubitos de hielo flotaban a la deriva.

Alzó la toalla, la escurrió con una sola mano, haciéndolo mal (no tenía fuerzas), y la llevó a su frente. El agradable frío contra su ardiente piel le hizo suspirar aliviado. Al poco rato movió la toalla, girándola. Sudaba, tenía frío, tenía la impresión de que lo habían apaleado mientras dormía y le dolía terriblemente la garganta. Si mencionar que estaba mareado, cansado y no podía dormirse.

Al menos, se dijo arrugando la boca en la mueca Uchiha número tres (N/A: Oh, vamos, que yo también hago eso, son en total cuatro las muecas "Viana": el asco, la inconformidad, el desdén/desazón y el ligero odio/aborrecimiento/desagrado... Realmente no soy una mala persona, yo no elegí mis genes ¬.¬), no deliraba. Eso sería el colmo, la última vez, Himura Kenshin, uno de sus personajes favoritos, y un dragón plateado entablaron una muy interesante y culta conversación con él. Kakashi lo grabó todo, incluyendo sus balbuceos.

Aquello fue el peor mes de su vida.

Carraspeó dolorosamente. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y, milagrosamente, pudo levantarse de la cama. Entonces una serie de eventos desafortunados se desató: Apartó las sábanas y un viento helado sopló de la nada por su ventana, elevando la cortina en el proceso, el frío en su maltrecho cuerpo aumentó casi cruelmente, la luz del sol derritió sus retinas, unas criaturitas de origen desconocido empezaron a jugar guerra de almohadas con las partes de su cerebro y el estómago se le contrajo como si fuera una mujer embarazada.

Al menos, no vomitó. Casi.

Tomó un suéter para aplacar el frío, maldiciendo sin descanso el piso de madera prácticamente congelada bajo sus pies, maldijo de paso a Itachi, Obito, Kakashi y Sai, quien no tenía nada que ver. Pero no importaba.

Tambaleante salió de su alcoba y atravesó el pasillo con el fin de bajar las escaleras. Necesitaba un té y lo necesitaba _ya_.

Oh, pero su plan se desmanteló en una jugada del sucio destino que lo odiaba: Las escaleras, las _desgraciadas_ escaleras. Lucían tan empinadas, largas, interminables, cambiantes y temibles que, de nuevo, creyó tener trillizos en el estómago. Quedándole un sabor amargo en la garganta se aferró lo más firmemente que pudo al barandal de la escalera y, armándose de valor, descendió por ella. Bueno, había que admitir que a ese paso moriría.

Malditas escaleras, ¿quién las puso ahí? También maldijo al arquitecto de la casa. Y a Sai, por supuesto.

Tocar con sus pies desnudos el primer piso fue tan grandioso que deseó llorar de la alegría y rezar a Kami-sama en agradecimiento. Pero él era Uchiha Sasuke, así que no lo haría. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, malditamente iluminada, por lo que gritó como si un demonio lo poseyera y se tiró contra la pared de la sala, junto al marco de la puerta. Después lo lamento. Las criaturitas de origen desconocido volvieron a sus andanzas, esta vez pateando y martilleando las paredes de su cráneo. Y, cómo no, maldijo a las criaturitas y a Sai.

Cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, apretó la mandíbula adentrándose de nuevo en la cocina, evitando ser cegado de nuevo. Le gustaban sus ojos y lo que podían hacer. Sus torpes dedos rozaron la tela de la cortina y la corrió de un tirón brusco, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse. Lo que sí cayó fue una lluvia de polvo.

Oh, oh. Qué mala suerte.

Maldito Sai, el polvo, el resfriado y... Sai.

Tras agotar el suministro de servilletas en la cocina, puso a hervir el agua que Ai (dudaba que hubiera sido Ai, pues no se le permitía tocar la estufa, además no era lo suficientemente alta. ¡Pero él quería creer que era Ai, por los Dioses!) dejó amablemente en una tetera sobre la hornilla y sacó de la despensa una cajita con bolsas de té de manzanilla.

Bendita sea Rin, la doctora-no-tan-genial-como-Minato-por-hacer-miserables-a-Obito-y-Kakashi. Había un limón convenientemente cerca de un cuchillo y una de sus tazas favoritas, esa azul rey con un gato de ojos grandes y siniestros que saltaba cómicamente. Lo cortó a la mitad y exprimió una de esas partes sobre la taza. Para eso sí tenía fuerzas.

Buscó el azúcar, sirvió dos cucharadas para no escupir el té cuando el agua empezaba a hervir. Agradecido lo vertió en la taza finalmente. Regresó la olla con cuidado de no quemarse a su lugar y observó cómo poco a poco el agua se tornaba oscura.

-Apresúrate, vamos, date prisa –el tic en la ceja y el párpado regresaron al mismo tiempo-. Maldición, ahora le hablo a una bolsa de té. He caído bajo...

-Sí, así es pero nunca has querido admitirlo.

Decir que pudo haber muerto de un infarto sería quedarse corto.

Insultó a la persona asomada por la ventana como si no hubiera un mañana. La falta de aire por la congestión nasal empeorada por gritar mucho tiempo seguido, las malditas-criaturitas de origen desconocido a quienes quería poner nombre y la luz que entraba a chorros por la ventana estuvieron muy cerca de matarlo o dejarlo en coma por el dolor.

-¡Oh, mierda, Sasuke!

El susodicho farfulló débilmente algo, la cabeza y el piso dándole vueltas, con quintillizos esta vez. Aspiró desesperadamente aire para calmar su estómago. Al abrir los ojos reconoció el techo de su habitación y la textura blanda de su ahora muy adorada cama. Tiritando se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, con los músculos chillando por el dolor que eso causaba.

-Quédate quieto y no te muevas mucho. Ten, antes de que se enfríe.

Reconoció esa voz y experimentó ira, vergüenza y felicidad en un instante. Las insanas-malditas-criaturitas de origen... Bien, esas, a las que había decidido llamar Pain (Sufrimiento), Hurt (Dolor) y Evil (Mal), volvieron a la carga. Qué laboriosas.

Una mano se coló entre la almohada y su cabeza, obligándolo a levantarla. Le sonrieron con dulzura y sorna, cosa que no sabía que se podía hacer, acercando la taza de té a sus labios.

-¡Está caliente!

Cinco minutos después, Sasuke tomaba su taza sentado precariamente en la cama. Posó un hielo en sus labios y se la entregó a la otra persona, quien le ayudó con delicadeza a recostarse de nuevo. Tenía tantas ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta los treinta... Suspiró aliviado cuando la fría toalla fue colocada sobre su frente, bien exprimida y doblada.

-Baka, podrías haberme dicho. Tuve que enterarme por Otou-san.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe Minato-san? –preguntó adormilado. Naruto, que dejó de acariciar con ternura la mejilla caliente y sonrosada de Sasuke con un dedito, tomó aire. Sasuke supo en medio de su sopor que no debió haber preguntado.

-Obito, digo Tobi, le dijo a Hidan quien se lo dijo a Kakuzu quien se lo dijo a Konan, la cual se lo dijo a Pein que ya lo sabía porque Itachi le dijo a Deidara, quien le dijo a Sasori quien se lo dijo a Pein. Pein llamó sorprendido a Kakashi, quien lo confirmó, decidiendo llamar luego a mi otou-san quien se lo dijo a Rin que le dijo que alguien debía cuidarte, entonces llamó histérica a Obito y Kakashi por dejarte solo, quien me dio un pase y me ordenó venir aquí pero como no me dijo nada me dijo que llamara a otou-san y él me dijo que estaba bien que viniera.

-Quiero morir.

El destartalado, adolorido y hecho pedazos cerebro de Sasuke saluda cordialmente a Hurt, Pain y Evil, invitándolos a presenciar el nacimiento de los sextillizos del señor Uchiha Sasuke.

Soñó que estaba en un lugar hecho de almohadas, peluches y superficies acolchadas. Saltaba, rebotaba y tropezaba de la nada. Era muy feliz allí, se sentía fabuloso junto a Himura Kenshin, quien le hablaba de katanas, hasta que un zorro inmenso de nueve colas y sonrisa sardónica apareció y empezó a perseguirlo con intenciones de comérselo. Kenshin se había transformado en Kakashi, el cual recitaba párrafos pervertidos de su mil veces maldito y pervertido libro.

Despertó sobresaltado, la bilis en la garganta y ganas de matar a Kyuubi por ninguna razón en particular.

-Sasuke!

Naruto fue a su lado, visiblemente asustado por el rudo despertar del muchacho. Trató de tranquilizarlo, frotando enérgicamente su espalda, y acercándole un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Una pesadilla... o algo por el estilo.

-Estás sudando y tiritando mucho. ¡Y estás ardiendo!

-Debería darte un premio por tal muestra de genialidad –ambos gruñeron.

-No sé ni para qué me preocupo. Eres un amargado malagradecido y... –un quejido le interrumpió. Volvió a inclinarse sobre Sasuke, que apretaba su cabeza entre las manos-. Sasuke!

-No grites, por favor –musitó adolorido. Y Naruto se sintió _ligeramente_ culpable. Apartó el cubrecama y pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros de Sasuke, haciendo que su peso cayera sobre él-. ¿Qué... haces?

-Tranquilo. Cuando me enfermaba, Iruka-sensei, tou-san o baa-chan me hacían tomar baños porque alivia rápidamente de la fiebre. Tomarás un baño.

Mentira... Naruto no se estaba dirigiendo... Naruto no pudo haber dicho... Él...

¡Bingo!

Sí, Naruto le ayudaba a desvestirse dentro del baño tradicional japonés y él... Bueno, ponía todo su empeño en hacer la tarea más fácil. Oh, por favor, Kami, que nada _vergonzoso_ pasara. Porque no estaba en condiciones de _solucionarlo_.

Tomó asiento en un taburete para que Naruto empezara a mojarlo con una cubeta. Se había quitado la chaqueta del instituto la camisa blanca, quedándose con una negra de mangas cortas con el logo de uno de sus mangas favoritos estampado en el pecho. Se sentó a su lado y lavó su cabello, procurando ser cuidadoso en sus movimientos.

-Hace frío.

-Tú tienes frío. Espera un poco, pronto te pondrás mejor.

Cerró los ojos. Bien, hacía frío, Pain, Hurt y Evil no estaban dispuestos a tomar vacaciones, posiblemente tendría gemelos, le dolía la garganta como si se hubiera tragado un cuerpo espín pero... Demonios, aquello se sentía muy bien. Las manos de Naruto limpiaban con cuidado su cabello, sin jalarlo y mover demasiado su cabeza, por lo cual no le dolía tanto como él esperaba.

-Voy a quitarte la espuma. El agua está un poco fría, no me vayas a insultar.

Parsimoniosamente enjuagó su pelo y lo guió, ofreciéndole su cuerpo para apoyarse y evitando mirarlo directamente, hasta la bañera. El agua estaba tibia y turbia, por lo que pensó que Naruto le había puesto sales o hiervas. Lo sabía porque podía _oler_ el olor que despedía.

-Con cuidado –dijo el rubio, ayudándolo a entrar en la tina. Buscó cobijo bajo el agua, aunque esta le hiciera temblar también-. No puedes bañarte en agua caliente porque sencillamente no funcionaría. Obaa-chan y otou-san nunca estaban en casa, baa-chan incluso se fue a vivir a Tokio cuando yo era un niño por lo que, si me enfermaba, debía cuidarme solo. Iruka-sensei tenía cosas que hacer y no podía ocuparse de mí siempre, mi abuelo tampoco se detenía mucho en casa. Como tenía mucho frío, me bañaba con agua caliente. Me reñían mucho por esto, ya que la fiebre se mantenía por bastante tiempo.

-Hn... –murmuró pensativamente. La boca de Naruto se arrugó.

-No hablemos de cosas tristes. Sal un poco: te tallaré la espalda.

Obedeció en silencio, sintiendo las manos de Naruto limpiar cuidadosamente su piel. Pasó la esponja de baño por sus hombros y cuello en movimientos circulares, relajando la dolorosa tensión en los músculos. Gimió de alivio y Naruto paró de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor... –farfulló torpemente-. No vuelvas a hacer _eso_.

-¿De qué hablas?

-_Ese_ sonido.

Se mordió la lengua. A veces el dobe tenía buenas ideas... Sí, y él una imaginación demasiado volátil. Apretó firmemente los labios, mordiéndose la lengua además. Permaneció quieto hasta que Naruto le pidió que levantara los brazos para tallarlos también y le dejó la esponja para que él terminara.

-Voy a buscarte ropa y una toalla. Tú ocúpate del resto. Regreso en un momento.

Sacudiendo las manos, Naruto le escrutó unos momentos. Apartó el pelo húmedo de su cara y le plantó un beso sobre la mejilla, junto a su ojo.

-Nadie debería verse tan bien.

Sasuke se apresuró en lavar su pecho y piernas. Verdaderamente, le parecía estúpida su actitud, pero hacía tiempo que no lo... hacían. Sabía que cualquier contacto demasiado íntimo entre ellos podría terminar en instintos desbocados, cosa que su propio cuerpo rechazaría y le avergonzaba la idea de quedar así frente a Naruto quien, muy seguramente, haría de todo por aparentar que nada ocurría cuando era más que obvio esas ocasiones.

Namikaze le trajo una yukata azul, un boxer y dos toallas calentitas. Con su ayuda regresó a la cama, donde se sentó a tomar té, unas medicinas por órdenes de Rin (su casa parecía una farmacia, pero la mujer era la casi oficial doctora de los Uchiha) y esperar a que su cabello secara.

Encendieron el reproductor de música para pasar el tiempo, si bien Sasuke insistió a Naruto que trabajara en el informe de historia para la semana entrante. Lo hizo a regañadientes pero logró convencer a Sasuke de que le prestara sus apuntes para ello. Con un poco de suerte y ayuda de Shikamaru, obtendría buenos resultados.

De pronto, Naruto recordó algo, casi dejando caer el termómetro que indicaba los treinta y ocho grados de fiebre de su amigo.

-Por cierto, mira lo que me gané en una de esas máquinas que dispensan huevos.

-¡¿Huevos?!

-Sí, ya sabes, esas en donde metes una moneda, accionas un botón y sale una esfera o un contenedor de plástico en forma de huevo y tiene premios dentro –explicó Naruto tranquilamente, buscando en su mochila hasta sacar una esferita de plástico transparente con algo de color naranja dentro. La apretó entre los dedos y cedió, abriéndose por la mitad. Naruto sacó entonces un cubo de vistosos colores de apariencia gelatinosa, sonriendo infantil y (en opinión de Sasuke) estúpidamente.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó receloso, hundiéndose en las cobijas, como si tratara de protegerse de un gran mal que lo acechaba (grandioso, el idiota de Sai tenía razón: iba a necesitar terapia después de todo).

-Un cubo de colores.

-¡Eso lo puedo ver! A lo que me refiero es _qué_ es _eso_. –Por fin, Naruto pareció entenderlo. Asintió y lanzó el objeto gomoso a la pared. Sasuke se sobresaltó pero en seguida su rostro mutó a una expresión de incertidumbre y paranoia, como si la _cosa_ que se había quedado pegada a su pared y que poco a poco bajaba por ella pudiera explotar.

-¿No es simpático dattebayou? ¡Tócalo! –si bien no fue una pregunta, tampoco fue una sugerencia. Un sonriente Naruto aplastó el juguete contra su rostro, como si debiera ser divertido. Sasuke se estremeció y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Moviéndose más de lo que debería se agitó entre la sábanas, buscando alejarse un poco del rubio.

-¡Aleja _eso_ de mí!

-Creo que la fiebre te pone más insoportable, teme –comentó entre burlón y tentativo, seguro de que podía saltarle encima si lo insultaba demás. Por supuesto, Sasuke lo miró de forma asesina, con una mano apretando su cabeza y la otra usando la sábana para escudarse-. Tranquilo, no hace _nada_. Se siente así porque es pegajoso, para que pueda adherirse a cualquier superficie. Eso lo hace tan divertido.

-¡No veo qué pueda tener de divertido algo así! Ahora, no me molestes, usuratonkachi, y tráeme más té, yo... –no pudo seguir hablando, tuvo un repentino acceso de tos. Con la culpabilidad martilleando su conciencia, Naruto lanzó por sobre su hombro al viscoso cubo de colores rápidamente para acercarse a Sasuke y darle agua.

-Sumimasen ttebayou. Cielos, más que insoportable sería frágil. ¡De acuerdo, lo siento, no me mires así! Mira, tiéndete, respira profundo y espera aquí, buscaré algo de té. Enseguida regreso.

Obediente pero notablemente de mal humor, Sasuke volvió a acostarse, dejando que Naruto lo arropara como lo haría un padre con su hijo. Revisó su temperatura, apartó algunos cabellos húmedos de su frente y la besó. Sasuke lo miró muy impresionado. Eso había sido... dulce.

-Ya lo sabes, no te muevas.

Una hora después, mientras Naruto copiaba los deberes de historia (Sasuke no debería dejar sus cosas tan desprotegidas), vio que Sasuke se había dormido. Lucía tan apacible e indefenso que no pudo evitar rozar con sus deditos curiosos las mejillas y frente ya no tan calientes. Mojó la toalla que utilizaba para bajarle la fiebre y tuvo la irresistible necesidad de tenderse a su lado.

Dejó los cuadernos descuidadamente en la mesa y se subió a la cama a gatas, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Apartó la frazada para que Sasuke pudiera moverse a gusto y, apoyando el codo en la cama y la cabeza en la mano, se dedicó a observarlo, sus dedos regresando a la tarea de tocar como si de un cristal se tratara la piel del chico.

Respiraba con cierta agitación, haciendo un sonidito ronco con la garganta.

Naruto de pronto fue víctima de otra tentación.

Con la cara tan roja como la del enfermo y una sensación de poder increíble, se acercó a él y empezó a besar pausadamente sus labios: sabía a manzanilla. También besó sus mejillas, párpados y nariz. Cuando estuvo a punto de besar su frente, Sasuke se removió, tiritando ligeramente, para acercarse a él, seguramente buscando su calor.

Ahora Naruto creía que se iba a desmayar. Sasuke lucía tan... Uke.

_Okay_. Tal vez debería alejarse de esa línea de pensamiento antes de que quisiera hacer _cosas_. Lo rodeó, sintiéndolo frágil e indefenso, entre sus brazos. Sasuke ocultó la cara en su pecho y se acurrucó igual a un niño pequeño. Oh, apenas se mejorara ellos...

-Naruto... –musitaron sus labios resecos. Naruto besó su sien, presa de la ternura.

-Hola. Está bien, te prometo que te pondrás mejor –lo observó por unos segundos y ladeó el rostro, diciendo a la nada pensativamente-: ¿Con qué estarás soñando?

-Usuratonkachi...

-Baka –gruñó, ya no tan tierno.

-Ven...

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

Sasuke ya no dijo más. Se acostó completamente abrazándolo y viéndolo dormir hasta que él mismo cayó dormido.

-Oh, qué cuadro tan tierno.

No estaba muy cómodo y su subconsciente le mantenía alerta a causa del estado de Sasuke. Abrió los ojos, bostezando, para mirar a la persona dueña de esa voz. Kakashi le sonreía socarronamente desde la puerta, con el móvil en alto, seguramente la opción de cámara fotográfica abierta, con Ai tímidamente asomada detrás de él, muy roja.

-Ai-chan, Kakashi-sensei... –murmuró, con un hilillo de baba en la comisura de los labios. Sasuke se removió, apegándose más a él. Ai apartó el rostro, roja como las cerezas que tanto le gustaban.

-Moshiakarimasen –musitó escondiendo sus grandes ojos tras sus manitas.

-Ai-chan, preciosa, no apartes la vista. Se supone que a las chicas les gusta eso, ¿no?

Listo. Con eso despertó.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS DICIENDO, PERVERTIDO?!

Cinco minutos más tarde...

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sasuke-niisama? –preguntó solemne Ai, junto a la cama de su hermano, quien gruñía con el ceño fruncido y la boca en un rictus de ira.

-Mucho mejor, Ai, gracias. Me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Podrías alcanzarme los analgésicos que están en la mesa y un vaso con agua?

-Por supuesto, Sasuke-niisama.

-¿Por qué a ella la tratas tan dulcemente y a nosotros nos has hecho esto? –fulminó a Kakashi con una mirada Made-In-Uchiha de las más iracundas. El hombre, por supuesto, no se amedrentó, no convivió con ellos durante todos esos años para nada. Resultaba ser bastante inmune para que le molestaran.

-Porque ella no está tomando fotografías indebidas, ni alterando la paz ni _gritando_ a mí oído. –Naruto le sacó la lengua con odio, el mismo bulto que tenía Kakashi adornando su nuca.

-Esa no era razón para destrozar la cámara de mi celular.

-Créeme, no te hará falta. Gracias, Ai.

Ai tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, Sasuke quitó sus piernas para hacerle espacio. Refunfuñando, Namikaze se recostó de espaldas en el piso, con los brazos fungiendo de almohada. Kakashi lo miró por sobre la mesa de la alcoba de Sasuke y de pronto recordó algo, el _chichón_ desapareciendo de pronto. Ai encontró esto sumamente interesante, adivinó su hermano, pues parpadeó repetidas veces con la vista fija en Kakashi.

-Sakura me pidió que les trajera esto a los dos. Son los deberes del día. A mí me basta que el reporte de literatura que mandé sea oral, no se lo diré a nadie.

-¿Reporte de literatura? –Naruto se volvió a sentar.

-Sí, como te fuiste antes no alcanzaste a escucharlo. Es sobre la corriente literaria que vimos hoy. Podemos hacerlo en cualquier receso de esta semana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sasuke, _en serio_, deberías _considerar_ eso de ser más educado. Prácticamente te crié.

-Sí, si llamas criar a hacerme entrenar como loco y recitar novelas idiotas que te deba demasiada pereza leer. Ni hablar de hacerte la cena.

-Suena mal si lo dices así.

-¡No podría sonar de otra forma!

-Te ves mejor –el mal humor de Sasuke se vio momentáneamente aplacado para ver a Naruto. El rubio tenía una sonrisa ligera y satisfecha en su rostro, usando las manos como soporte de todo su peso en el piso.

-Sí, creo que ya no tengo fiebre.

-Ai, dulzura, dale a tu hermano el termómetro –pidió Kakashi, quien solía tratar a Ai como si fuera su propia hija. Era bien sabido por todos lo allegados a la familia que Kakashi tenía una cierta conducta de padre para con los tres hermanos Uchiha: era literalmente un maestro para Sasuke, consentía a Ai con regalos y mimos y volcaba muchísima atención en Itachi. Tras unos tres minutos en completo silencio, donde Naruto se dispuso a hojear las asignaciones del día con una mueca más pronunciada cada vez, preguntó-: ¿Y bien?

-Según esto tengo treinta y siete grados.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Maldición, degeneradas fórmulas químicas... ¡Qué bueno, teme!

-Dobe, no uses esos términos frente a Ai.

-Tú eres el que me dice usuratonkachi todo el tiempo.

-Oh, una discusión de pareja. ¿No es interesante, Ai, linda?

-Yo... –Ai parpadeó varias veces de forma consecutiva, tiernamente ruborizada. Sasuke cubrió sus orejas con las manos, chillándole a Kakashi con terrible mal humor.

-¡Degenerado, acaba con eso!

-Qué sensible –rió Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros-. Naruto, a veces te compadesco. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pone mientras...

-¡PERVERTIDO KAKASHI-SENSEI!

-Mira, Ita-chan, parece que se han divertido mucho –canturreó Obito, entrando en la cocina.

-Chichiue, Obito-jisama, Rin-sama, okaeri nasai –saludó Ai acercándose para que le acariciaran la cabeza: la costumbre entre ellos.

-Hola, Ai-chan. Lamentamos volver tan tarde.

-Obito de nuevo se entretuvo innecesariamente –dijo Itachi interrumpiendo al otro, llevándose a su hija por los hombros de regreso a la mesa-. Naruto-kun, le prometí a Deidara dejarte en casa a las nueve.

-Oh, thank you! –hizo una seña graciosa con la mano en la frente, como un saludo militar. Se giró en dirección a Kakashi para apuntarlo con un cucharón amenazadoramente-. ¡Aparta las manos, Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sasuke-chan?

-No me digas _chan_...

-¡Qué bueno, estás mejor! –Obito también se sentó en la mesa, con mucha comida china a domicilio dispersa por todos lados. Itachi sentó en sus piernas a Ai. En la mesa de la cocina, alta como las occidentales, sólo había espacio para seis personas y una de las sillas estaba ocupada con más bolsas para dejar espacio a la comida-. Huele delicioso, Naruto-kun.

-Sasuke, abre la boca, por favor –pidió Rin, inclinándose hacia él con una linterna de bolsillo-. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

El chico tragó saliva cuando ella lo dejó cerrar la boca.

-Las píldoras han surtido efecto.

-¿Has tomado té?

-Sí, y le puse limón.

-Muy bien hecho. Naru-kun, has hecho un buen trabajo hoy, gracias por cuidarlo –sonrió Rin de la manera más encantadora. Un segundo más tarde miraba con verdadero enojo a los parientes adultos de Sasuke y a Kakashi-. Ustedes, idiotas, deberían sentirse avergonzados.

-¡Rin-chan, por favor, deja de fruncir el ceño, Tobi es un buen chico! –gimoteó Tobi escondido detrás de un pollo cantonés-. Rin-chan se ve mucho más linda de buen humor.

Kakashi desistió de su intento de robar los vegetales salteados que cocinaba Naruto para mirar a sus dos mejores amigos. Suspiró cansadamente y se recostó de la encimera. Naruto susurró por lo bajo, apagando el fogón y percatándose de lo sonrojada que estaba Rin:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien.

-Tou-san estará libre este fin de semana...

-Creo que me daré un paseo entonces por tu casa.

-Oe, dobe! ¿Ya están listos los vegetales?

-¡No me digas así, teme!

-No toleraré que digan esas cosas con Ai presente. Obito, contrólate y suelta a Rin-san.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-¡Sasuke, no grites! Lastimarás tu garganta. ¡Naruto, ten cuidado, podrías quemarte!

-¡Rin, no te molestes! Has debido verlos esta tarde: vaya pelea de pareja.

-¡Qué dices, mal nacido!

-Ita-chan está enojado. ¡No, Ita-chan, Tobi es un buen chico!

-¡Itachi-kun, no quiero tener más pacientes!

-¡Dobe, esos son mis fideos!

-¡Eres un malagradecido! Y yo que acabo de hacer estos vegetales. ¡No comerás!

-Nani?! No digas idioteces, usuratonkachi.

-Tobi, pásame de esas fotos cuando las reveles.

-Ka-chan, Rin-chan nos está mirando feo. ¡Por qué, si Tobi es un buen chico!

-Chichiue... –llamó bajito Ai, en medio del alboroto que se sucedía en la cocina. Itachi le dio con sus propios palillos un poco de chotsuei, en señal de que la escuchaba. Ella tragó y lamió sus labios-. Me gusta.

-Le diré a Kakashi que compre más a menudo.

-Iie.

-Oh, dices...

-¡Kakashi, Obito, dejen a los muchachos en seguida!

-Rin, tómatelo con calma y baja ese cuchillo, vamos.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-¡Deja de tomar fotografías, desquiciado!

-¡Mi lumpia, Kakashi-sensei, te la has comido!

-¡También se comió la mía!

-Sasuke, tú estás enfermo, no la necesitas.

-¡Esas son excusas baratas!

-Me gusta esto –Itachi apoyó su peso en la espalda de su hija, acercándose para que pudiera escucharlo susurrar.

-¿No prefieres cuando Haku viene a visitarnos?

Ai ladeó la cabeza pensativamente, abriendo los rojos labios para comer más. Su padre le cubrió los ojos justo a tiempo para evitar que viera cómo Rin perdía los estribos y descargara dos fuertes puñetazos en la nuca de sus dos amigos. Apartó las manos y le dio más comida.

-Haku-sama es muy bueno conmigo. Invitémoslo la próxima vez.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Sasuke-kun, tómate mañana por la mañana esta medicina y después de cada comida estas vitaminas por una semana.

-De acuerdo –Sasuke tomó los frasquitos y cajas con medicinas e inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento. Rin asintió enérgica y sonriente.

-Por favor, toma reposo. Si mañana no te sientes en condiciones para ir al instituto no dudes en faltar y, en caso de que agrave, lo cual dudo pues eres un chico muy sano, llámame que me pasaré por aquí en cuanto pueda.

-No le digas eso o lo usará como excusa para faltar.

-Yo no soy el que vive de excusas y es un incumplido –gruñó Sasuke, mirando con ira a Kakashi. El hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros en esa actitud que repateaba y se giró a Rin.

-Andando, Rin.

-Sí, tengo que alimentar al gato... Sa, dewa matta, minna!

Todos se despidieron de ellos, viéndolos entrar en el auto de Kakashi. Naruto apareció por el pasillo con sus cosas y una bolsa con sobras de la comida china que Obito le había obligado a aceptar. Se despidió de la soñolienta Ai, cuyos párpados amenazaban con cerrarse desde la espalda de Obito, quien, en su faceta tranquila y madura, fue a acostarla.

-Teme, has todo lo que dijo Rin-neesama. Espero verte mañana. ¡Por cierto! Tomé prestado tus apuntes de química, espero que no te importe.

-Desgraciado dobe... –Sasuke suspiró, estaba agotado y no tenía ganas de discutir. Naruto, que lo conocía tan bien, lo notó. Se aproximó sorpresivamente a él, besando breve pero rudamente sus labios. Sasuke medio sonrió después de eso.

-De nuevo, gracias por llevarme, Itachi-san –Itachi asintió galantemente, del lado externo de la entrada. Sasuke pudo escucharlo aun con la puerta cerrada de por medio.

-Para mí es un placer, Naruto-kun. Ahora, estaba pensando en que vinieras más seguido, ver a mi otouto-kun con cara de idiota descerebrado es simplemente entretenido.

-¡Bastardo! –le dio tiempo de gritar a Sasuke, retirándose avergonzado a su habitación. Maldijo las escaleras, porque estaba mareado y cansado, a Itachi, al pervertido de Kakashi, a la fiebre, a Hurt, Pain y Evil (ya les empezaba a tomar cariño pero seguían importunando mucho) y (cómo no) a Sai.

Contestó varios mensajes de texto de Sakura, Ino y Haku, quienes habían llamado por la tarde para saber de él. A las dos primeras les contestó escuetamente, alejando preocupaciones innecesarias. En cuanto a Haku... Le dijo que debía tomar vitaminas, guardar reposo y que le dolía ligeramente la cabeza. Habló un rato con él, en el teléfono del pasillo en la planta alta. La dulce voz del muchacho le relajó inmensamente, le prometió prepararle un almuerzo saludable para la mañana a través de Sai y las infames criaturitas de origen desconocido se tomaron vacaciones.

De mejor humor, se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Se sorprendió de ver que Obito cambiaba las sábanas de su cama por unas nuevas.

-Hola. Espero que no te moleste. Rin nos hacía hacer esto siempre que enfermábamos. Decía que olían a enfermedad y un cambio de aires nos haría mejor –Sasuke no supo qué decir. Balbuceó algo, turbado y conmovido por el acto cariñoso de su tío (o lo que fuera Obito de él). Palmeó su cabeza con suavidad al pasar por su lado para dirigirse a la puerta, deseándole buenas noches.

-Obito –musitó. Acostumbrado a los tonos bajos de voz que usaban los tres hermanos, Obito escuchó claramente a Sasuke, esperó a que él hablara, sonriendo discretamente-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué, hijo. Descansa.

Ya cambiado y bajo las sábanas limpias, que despedían un suave olor que evocaba recuerdos de su infancia, escuchó a Itachi entrar a la casa, subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de Ai. Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir, contento por las sensaciones agradables que revoloteaban en su estómago, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Permaneció inmóvil, aun cuando el colchón sucumbió a un peso.

Las manos de Itachi se perdieron por su cabello, bajaron por su cuello y se detuvieron en la frazada, con la que lo arropó mejor. Sin decir nada, su hermano mayor se retiró, tan callado como era, dejándolo con ganas de echarse a llorar.

Las manos de Itachi eran grandes, callosas como las de su padre, pero delicadas y tiernas como las de su madre. Sonriendo en la intimidad de su oscura alcoba, se dispuso, ahora sí, a dormir. Tendría que ir a clases mañana para ponerse al tanto, haría los trabajos y tareas en los recesos y comería el delicioso almuerzo preparado por Haku.

Sinceramente, nada podía arruinar ese momento.

_Sí, claro_.

Algo frío, viscoso, pegajoso y gelatinoso se pegó de pronto a su cara, aplastando su mejilla. Su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos muy grandes, luego temblar del asco y el susto, y después levantarse de golpe, arrojando la sábana a un lado.

Naruto estornudó fuertemente mientras vaciaba la mochila de la escuela, en busca de su cubo de colores. Deidara entonces lo llamó desde la planta baja, porque tenía una llamada de Itachi. Preguntándose cuál podría ser la razón para llamar a esas horas, considerando que acababa de irse, atendió.

-Mochi mochi?

-Naruto-kun, lamento importunar pero...

Minato, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, y Deidara miraron preocupados a Naruto por la repentina palidez y temblor que se apropiaron de su cuerpo.

-USURATONKACHI!!

Con que ahí lo había dejado...

**Sa, do dai? ****Debo decir que lo del cubito sí pasó. Mi prima fue a un congreso de odontología y trajo un diente morado de goma todo pegajoso y de dimensiones como un cubo. Lo lanzó a la pared y me lo dio para probar. Fue al baño y cuando regresó, yo miraba muy interesada el techo de su habitación. Ella siguió mi mirada, soltó una exclamación, se hizo para atrás y en eso llegó mi hermana. Ella chilló, creyendo que era un insecto de los que tanto odia pero ambas achicaron los párpados para mi diversión, dándose cuenta de qué era el objeto adherido al techo. De pronto empezamos a reír como posesas, hasta que nos dolió el estómago y nos salieron lagrimitas. Mi prima dijo que más me valía bajar al diente del techo pero señalé que no parecía dispuesto a despegarse. Pensé que hubiera sido todavía más gracioso si se hubiera pegado en el techo justo sobre su almohada, para que mientras dormía o lo intentaba cayera sobre ella. Agregué que apreciaba mi vida y que no lo haría y las tres volvimos a reír. Naruto, por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte. Por cierto, este relato ocurre en otoño, alrededor de dos o tres meses después de "Verano". Pienso que el cambio de temperatura podría explicar el episodio de fiebre de nuestro querido Sasuke-bastardo (por ser querido no significa que no sea un desgraciado). Sin más, porque me alargué, les invito a leer el resto de mis fics, comentar, disfrutar de los placeres de la vida (cinco, básicamente: comer, dormir, hacer ejercicio, bañarse y tener sexo. No que yo tenga experiencia con esta última, pero preguntémosle a Naru y a Sasuke bastardo), y leer los tres fics de Fullmetal que mencioné arriba, increíblemente buenos. Chau, gente bonita!! ****Sasunaru x ever!!**

"La naturaleza es mi mayor fuente de inspiración. Nunca dejaré de inspirarmo en la que, para mí, es la mejor artista", Roberto Cavalli.


	4. Padres

Padres

-Querida tía, hemos venido –Deidara le sonrió a la nada, ligeramente más distante de la lápida que los otros dos.

-Kushina, feliz cumpleaños –Naruto se agachó luego de las palabras de su padre y dejó el hermoso ramo de girasoles sobre una tumba blanca. Sintió la gran y callosa mano de Minato en su hombro. Deidara decía que, si bien parecía que Minato lo apoyaba, el hombre realmente se sostenía de él, porque Naruto era su principal apoyo, su pilar.

En seguida, Deidara le pasó unas cosas a Naruto, que se apresuró en colocar como ofrendas. Había un platito con cerezas y cenizas de incienso. Seguramente, pensó Naruto encendiendo su propio incienso, las dejaron sus abuelos. También notó lo limpia que estaba la tumba de su madre y el olor añejo del saque con que fue rociada.

Estando viva, Kushina adoraba las cerezas, eran sus favoritas. Minato compraba montones para ella, las más jugosas y rojas que Naruto hubiera visto jamás. Luego de lavarlas, Kushina las colocaba todas en un plato, relucientes como una de las pelotitas con las que jugaba Naruto, y se sentaba en el pequeño engawa que daba al patio trasero. Sentaba a Naruto en sus piernas y comían juntos, aunque su hijo prefiriera, como su padre, las mandarinas.

Kushina le contaba historias muy bonitas y jugaba como una niña con las cerezas. Recordaba, avergonzado, que una vez su madre le dio a Minato una cereza de sus labios a los de él. El pequeño chilló que no debían hacer eso. Ahora sólo le gustaría verlo. Los ojos de sus padres brillaban como las cerezas esas mañanas de primavera, entrando al verano.

Naruto asociaba las cerezas y el rojo con Kushina, que era pelirroja. Quizá por eso su relación de amistad con Gaara, que era pelirrojo, era tan fuerte y conflictiva a la vez.

Se pusieron de rodillas y rezaron los tres en silencio. Una agradable brisa sopló, revolviendo las hebras rubias de los allí presentes, rodeados de tumbas grandes y antiguas, con inscripciones complicadas y tablillas sagradas. En el cementerio se respiraba una triste paz que amedrentaba a Naruto desde que éste podía recordar, no lo gustaba ir pero dejar solo a su padre era algo que le gustaba menos.

Deidara puso una botellita de sake junto al plato con cerezas, hecha de sus propias manos, antes de levantarse, inclinar la cabeza y alejarse de allí.

Era tiempo de concederles privacidad a su tío y Naruto, rezó lo suficiente por ese día, no le gustaba ese ambiente de todas formas. Él prefería el ruido, la exaltación, le entristecía y molestaba el silencio, la excesiva paz y la perenne tranquilidad de ese lugar.

-Tía, espero que no te aburras aquí y reencarnes pronto –dijo mirando el cielo con el rostro ciertamente falto de emoción-. Espero que puedas oír la voz de tu escandaloso hijo, estoy seguro que sus gritos llegan allá donde estés.

Siguió caminando y se alejó entre un montón de tumbas, con las manos en los bolsillos y la necesidad de caminar un poco. Fumar le vendría bien, pero lo había dejado cuando fue a vivir con Minato por su frágil salud. De todas formas, Hidan y su religión llena de tradiciones "pecaminosas" no era un buen ejemplo a seguir. Su "abuela" le había reñido mucho acerca de eso, de todas formas.

Naruto siguió observando fijamente la inscripción en la tumba extrañamente blanca frente a él. El color resaltaba entre las piedras negras pulidas y el grisáceo rocoso. Cuando su padre recitó las palabras que él no paraba de leer su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

-Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca volverías atrás. Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, azul cielo –aquello estaba justo debajo del epitafio que rezaba: "Uzumaki Kuchina, amada esposa, orgullosa madre. Su recuerdo vivirá eternamente en los corazones de quienes la amaron y quienes amó"-. Naruto...

Su hijo sabía de antemano la petición, no, el ruego implícito dentro de ese suspiro. Separó los labios, aspirando torpemente para llenar sus pulmones de aire. Era tan difícil como la primera vez y tan natural como respirar.

-Habataitara modorenai to itte... Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora (Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca volverías atrás. Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, cielo azul.) –su canto se elevó, rompiendo el silencio con notas altas, agudas, dulces y tristes a la vez. Mojó sus labios y continuó-: Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu (Todavía tienes que aprender lo que es la tristeza) Setsunasa wa ima tsunami hajimeta (Sin estar ahora aferrándose al lo que es el dolor) Anata e to idatutono tanjou mo (Incluso los sentimientos que tengo por ti) Ima kotoba ni kawatteku (Deben ser expresados por palabras). Michi naru sekai no yume tara mezamete (Tal y como te despiertas de un suspiro en un mundo desconocido) Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu! (¡extiende tus alas y alza al vuelo!).

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en el cielo azul sin nubes. Sus orbes temblorosas no enfocaban nada, las manos inertes sobre sus piernas se apretaban a sí mismas, su boca se abría y los músculos de la garganta se contraían por la presión que debía ejercer para llegar a las notas más altas. No quería ver a su padre, justo a su lado, porque rompería en llanto y olvidaría la letra. Algo increíble pasaba las veces en las que cantaba frente a la tumba de su madre: podía recordar la letra exacta de la canción. Después, simplemente la olvidaba o sólo la recordaba a medias.

-Habataitara modorenai to itte... Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora (Dices que si pudieras volar, nunca volverías atrás. Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, cielo azul). Tsuki nuretara mitsutaru to shitte (Sabes que si puedes superarlo, encontrarás lo que buscas). Furikiru hodo (Así que sigue tratando de liberarte de ese cielo azul).

Sólo ocurría en ese lugar, porque observaba el cielo y se dejaba llevar, hipnotizado por la reconfortante presencia de su padre y el recuerdo de su madre. Porque...

-Aoi aoi ano sora, aoi aoi ano sora, aoi aoi ano sora...

Kushina cantaba con él.

Fue consciente de lo pequeña que parecía su mano dentro de la de Minato y sentirse tan pequeño lo asustó y regocijó al mismo tiempo. Era como ser un niño otra vez, pero recordaba la impotencia vivida en su infancia, cuando siendo sólo un niño pequeño tuvo que ver, sin poder hacer nada, cómo su madre se iba de su lado, dejándolos solos, vio a su padre cada día más triste, hasta enfermar y tener que irse para ponerse mejor. Ni los juguetes que hacía Minato, ni la cálida voz de Iruka-sensei, ni las cerezas que su abuelo compraba, pues también le gustaban, ni el cálido arrullo de su abuela por las noches significaron nada ya.

Entonces se prometió ser fuerte, tan fuerte como pudiera, para que su padre volviera a sonreír, para que sus abuelos no estuvieran tristes, para enorgullecer a Iruka-sensei, para que Kushina, su mamá, pudiera estar en paz, sabiendo que ellos lo estaban.

Minato lo atrajo hacia sí con la mano en su hombro y Naruto se encontró envuelto en los fuertes brazos que alguna vez hicieron a un lado el miedo y la soledad por las noches, cuando despertaba buscando a su mamá.

Era reconfortante estar así, con la espalda contra el pecho fuerte (su padre era un obstinado que jamás dejó de entrenar su cuerpo pasara lo que pasara) de Minato, su suave respiración agitándole el pelo, su olor único contra la nariz y su protectora presencia imponiéndose al dolor. Quiso cerrar los ojos y una caricia suave y fresca golpeó su rostro, el aire soplaba con fuerza, llevándose el olor del incienso y el sake, trayendo el olor a cerezas.

Creyó, por un momento, que sufría de alucinaciones. Detuvo su andar a unos metros de Naruto y Minato, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, parpadeando una y otra vez, tratando de componer su vista.

Sin embargo, Deidara sabía que sus ojos eran agudos como los de un águila y que su locura no iba más allá del arte y sus propios trastornos, que por muchas alucinaciones que pudiera sufrir (había aprendido a darles provecho, convirtiéndolas en su afamado arte), esta vez era real.

Iba a los templos con su familia en año nuevo y en las fechas concernientes, creía en la reencarnación y en el karma pero esto sobrepasaba por mucho sus creencias.

De todas formas sonrió. Esbozó una tranquila sonrisa, tal vez con cierto alivio, en vez de miedo, como una vocecita en su cabeza le decía. No había necesidad de asustarse, decían los ojos amorosos de Kushina y él se quedó donde estaba, viendo a la pelirroja acariciar con infinito amor los rostros de sus dos rubios, de su familia.

Besó ambas frentes antes de levantarse, Deidara se maravilló ante la visión de dos enormes alas azules como el cielo abriéndose en su espalda. Aquella imagen era perfecta, arte puro. Tan fugaz y maravillosa que dolía. Kushina le dirigió una sonrisa y tuvo la tentación de derramar algunas lágrimas. Si bien no eran familia, recordaba haberla conocido siendo niño. Le dijo a Minato, muy decidido, que se casaría con Kushina porque era muy bonita. Ambos adultos se rieron y cada vez que veía a Sasori, recordaba porque le gustaban los pelirrojos.

Deidara condujo de regreso a casa, platicando con Minato acerca de nada en especial. Sabía que su tío estaría ausente todo el día pero que sencillamente no sucumbiría a la pena y pronto volvería a ser él mismo.

Frente a la casa, recostado de una reluciente motocicleta negra y azul cromo, esperaba Sasuke. Saludó a Minato, quien le sonrió con apariencia cansada y apretó cariñosamente su hombro al pasar a su lado.

-Kakashi y Obito le envían esto –le dio un par de envoltorios, que Minato recibió con semblante orgulloso.

-Esos muchachos... Sasuke-kun, vallan con cuidado, sé que eres muy bueno en esa Honda, pero soy un padre preocupado.

-Wakatta (Entendido), Minato-san –Deidara hizo una seña con la cabeza a modo de saludo, que respondió asintiendo. Entró con Minato a la casa, ofreciendo preparar té. Naruto estaba a algunos pasos, con su ropa holgada y fresca y la chaqueta naranja atada a su cintura. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de acercarse y darle un casco (naranja), que el rubio aceptó con la mirada perdida-. Vamos.

El rubio lo siguió sin decir nada, todavía no era tiempo, pensó Sasuke subiendo a su Honda. Su pecho se hinchó cuando las manos de Naruto se entrelazaron sobre su abdomen, con los brazos lánguidos rodeando su cintura y la cabeza recostada contra su espalda. Sasuke arrancó con un rugido y la vista fija al frente.

En medio de ése silencio, reconocía lo fantástico que era escuchar a Naruto gritar e insultarlo, no porque le divirtiera enormemente que la llamara imbécil de la nada, sino porque eso significaba que Naruto estaba feliz o, al menos, de buen humor. Sakura le riñó (se lo había permitido únicamente porque sabía que obró mal) al enterarse que estaban peleados meses atrás, en Febrero, durante la estúpida fecha de San Valentín. La chica parecía especialmente enardecida esa vez, hablando de lo apagados que estaban los ojos de Naruto y lo distraído que se mostraba.

Aquél día, cada año, Naruto perdía los ánimos ante el recuerdo de su madre. Como un girasol que se encogiera, doblando su tallo dócilmente ante oscuras nubes en el cielo. Ni el ramen ni el baseball ni un concierto de alguna de las bandas favoritas del muchacho podría alegrarlo, no demasiado.

Detuvo la moto frente a una ladera, abajo, las aguas calmas de un pequeño lago brillaban al sol como plata, rizos de luz que se elevaban ante el soplar de la brisa revolviendo la apacible superficie. Dejó los cascos en el compartimiento del asiento y bajaron juntos, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse pero sin hacerlo en ningún momento.

Se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron a un lado del pequeño muelle que se alzaba desde la orilla hasta cinco metros más allá. Era lo suficientemente ancho para que ambos pudieran sentarse rozando sus hombros, pero con comodidad.

Doblando sus pantalones hasta debajo de las rodillas, tomaron asiento uno junto al otro. Sumergieron los pies descalzos en el agua helada, que aliviaba el calor del verano casi al instante. Se quedaron en silencio, observando las sombras de las escasas nubes pasar sobre ellos y el lago con parsimonia.

Sasuke sabía que tenían toda la tarde y lo que quedaba de la mañana (o hasta que a Naruto le diera hambre) para hablar pero no quería seguir así por más tiempo.

-Naruto...

-Shiteiru no ka, Sasuke? (¿Sabes, Sasuke?) –le interrumpió enseguida su mejor amigo. Sasuke esperó pacientemente a su lado, mirándolo de reojo. Los pies de Naruto se movieron en círculos dentro del agua cristalina, las ondas arrancaban destellos plateados que se reflejaban en sus cuerpos, de una forma más bien mágica-. Oka-san ha venido a cantar conmigo hoy.

-¿Qué tal ha sido? –preguntó sin vacilar. Naruto movió la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de su reflejo ondulante.

-Fue una gran interpretación.

-Estoy seguro.

-Mis abuelos han ido esta mañana. No quisieron esperar por nosotros. Ahora mi abuelo debe estar en algún templo y la abuela en el hospital. Limpiaron la tumba, derramaron sake sobre ella, encendieron incienso y dejaron cerezas.

-Eran sus favoritas.

-Sí... Le gustaban mucho –eso ya lo sabía, lo escuchaba muchas veces, durante esa época del año-. Me sentaba en su regazo y comíamos cerezas juntos. Otou-san traía nuevos juguetes y me los mostraba, sentado en el pasto, frente a nosotros. Yo era muy pequeño e inquieto. Una vez, me escapé de los brazos de oka-san y otou-san logró atraparme. Ella se asustó mucho y me abrazó.

-Las madres hacen eso. Se preocupan y lloran por ti, aunque no lo parezca –dijo Sasuke viendo un pasado que parecía lejano, donde su propia madre le mimaba, siempre sonriendo.

-¿La tuya hacía eso, Sasuke?

-Cuando enfermaba, oka-san no se separaba de mi lado, bajaba la fiebre y hacía comida saludable para que me pusiera mejor. Si me lastimaba, ella curaba mis heridas, si Itachi y yo discutíamos, nos apaciguaba, luego no estábamos molestos. Solía abrazarnos a los dos antes de ir a dormir, en invierno nos recordaba usar ropa cálida, nos preparaba el almuerzo y arropaba por las noches. Arrullaba a Ai con la misma nana que usaba con nosotros y nos enseñó a cargarla en brazos. Hablaba con otou-sama por nosotros y siempre sonreía.

-Otou-san... hace lo mismo –Naruto levantó la vista lentamente, sintiéndose impresionado, y con la misma parsimonia giró su cabeza hasta verlo. Un destello de nostalgia y tristeza bailaba en los ojos negros de Sasuke, que parecían rojos a la luz del sol. El cabello que caía sobre su rostro cubría levemente sus rasgos. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca antes de poder hablar.

-Antes de que otou-sama muriera, nosotros discutimos. Él sólo veía a Itachi. Entonces dijo que yo era su orgullo, que no debía preocuparme. Resaltaba mi parecido con oka-san y con Itachi, diciendo que éramos sus tesoros más preciados. Esa vez... me pidió perdón –bajó todavía más la cabeza y el pelo cubrió sus ojos-. Me sentí avergonzado, porque se inclinó ante mí. Él no debía hacer eso. Entonces oka-san apareció y me habló con sus ojos. También me incliné frente a él, prometiendo que ayudaría a proteger sus tesoros.

-Yo prometí proteger a otou-san.

-Eso está bien –una mano blanca se posó sobre la piel morena de Naruto, una caricia tan leve que la sintió irreal-. Minato-san te ama, ¿sabes? Trata de ser fuerte por ti.

-Él... tardó en sonreír de nuevo. Se enfermó gravemente y baa-chan no me permitió acompañarlo. Iruka-sensei se ocupó de mí, junto a ero-sennin, mi abuelo, pero era muy distinto a cuando otou-san regresaba a casa. Me dejaba dormir en su futon y me traía muchas mandarinas, las comíamos juntos. También, hablaba de lo que haríamos cuando se curara.

-Él sufría mucho.

-Sufre mucho. Lamenta no haber podido estar conmigo, no lo odio.

-No deberías.

-¿Los padres son así siempre?

-Sí, no importa cuál sea tu verdadera relación con ellos. Itachi es un buen ejemplo –Naruto apartó inútilmente las hebras negras que caían por todo el rostro bellísimo de Sasuke, quien abrazó por los hombros al rubio, acercándolo a él tanto como podía-. Luego de que mis padres murieran –su mandíbula se apretó unos segundos- Itachi tomó la decisión de, aunque no fuera mayor de edad todavía, encargarse de sus hermanos. Kakashi y Obito se aparecieron. No eran muy queridos en la familia pero nos querían a nosotros. Ellos nos ayudaron, entonces Itachi pudo ayudarnos a Ai y a mí.

Las manos de Naruto se buscaron alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke, por lo que quedaron muy cerca. Naruto no olía a flores ni a frutas, como una chica, tampoco usaba colonias caras, por mucho que sus familiares insistieran en la etiqueta y buena presentación. Predominaba un suave olor a ramen y algo parecido a un soplo de fresca brisa primaveral. Sasuke no sabía cómo describir ése extraño aroma, pero le gustaba más que cualquier otro que conociera.

-Itachi sentía rencor hacia mi padre por la rudeza con la que lo educó y la manera en que me sentí durante todo ése tiempo. Decidió, acunando a Ai, acercando mi cabeza a su hombro, que no cometería los mismos errores. Dijo que Ai merecía tener un buen hermano mayor, uno mejor de lo que fue él conmigo y me hizo prometer que lo sería.

-Eres un buen hermano, lo sé porque eres mi hermano –y Sasuke sonrió, recostando la mandíbula de la sien de Naruto, recordando que su relación iba más allá que la amistad, porque eran mejores amigos, hermanos y... bueno, a Sasuke no le gustaba la palabra "novio" en medio y Naruto lo secundaba fervientemente.

-En cuanto a él... Naruto, Itachi es nuestro hermano mayor, pero decidió convertirse en un padre para Ai, aún a costa de la libertad de un chico de esa edad. Trabajó duro para darle una vida cómoda a ella y a mí (era muy orgulloso y tuvo muchas discusiones con Obito y Kakashi). Sacrificó horas en ella. Ai es mi hermana, así como también lo es Itachi, pero Ai lo llama "padre" y lo ama como tal. Sólo lamenta no poder llenar el vacío de una madre para nuestra hermana.

-¿Crees que seríamos buenos padres? –Sasuke conocía muy bien a Naruto, por lo que supo que el rubio no habló de ellos juntos. Se sintió estúpido por un segundo, después besó a Naruto y asintió.

-Tú serás de los mejores.

-Tú también... Sasuke, seamos buenos padres, juntos.

La mirada que compartieron fue más allá de cualquier relación amorosa, pues no sólo estaban juntos por lo atractivo que les parecía el otro ni por lo mucho que les gustaba besarse o tocarse. La necesidad de estar cerca, de enlazar sus manos con la espontaneidad característica de un parpadeo, de ponerse pruebas e intentar superarse el uno al otro, de escuchar la voz intuitiva y cálida del contrario estaba ligada al cariño fraternal de dos hermanos que sólo se tienen el uno al otro, de dos rivales que se admiran mutuamente, de dos personas que, sin importar nada, se aman.

Naruto amaba a Sasuke y su lado arisco, ése que lo hacía rabiar hasta hacerlo reír, su voz de terciopelo que decía su nombre con una nota de ternura y familiaridad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, su mano grande que entre la suya le decía que lo quería cerca. También amaba sus ojos negros que parecían brillar al verlo y adquirían un tinte avergonzado al pedirle alguna clase de disculpa o consideración; o las sonrisas que nacían de la nada cuando estaba cerca; el particular uso que le daba a ciertos insultos (dobe, usuratonkachi); el obvio gusto de pronunciar su nombre completo de manera clara frecuentemente si estaban a solas; sus sabios comentario a la hora de dar consejos y calmar sus inquietudes; que cada regalo que recibía de parte de Sasuke estuviera envuelto en papel naranja.

Tras unos diez años de conocerse, con tan sólo diecisiete años, Sasuke amaba a Naruto y su voz cambiante, que podía ser estridente al enojarse o melodiosa y grave al cantar, amaba la sonrisa cariñosa, animada y viva, el aspecto zorruno al sonreír en medio de una travesura o con el simple afán de divertir; la casual apariencia desaliñada que le sentaba endemoniadamente bien. Sasuke aprendió a amar que Naruto recitara su nombre en sueños, intercalando algún insulto, que invadiera sin darse cuenta su espacio personal para preguntar la hora, robarle el celular porque el suyo no tenía batería o simplemente restregar su mejilla al abrazarlo si conseguía entradas a algún concierto de Lar en ciel, Inugami Circus Dan o cualquier otra banda que le gustara a Naruto.

Amaba que buscara refugio en él si se sentía débil y que lo recibiera con una sonrisa si era al revés. Su ímpetu al enfrentar cualquier situación y lo fácil que parecía entenderlo con sólo gestos y miradas.

-¿Eso quieres? De acuerdo, no tengo objeción –Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Naruto asintió con una sonrisa reluciente y amplia-. Nuestra hija se llamará Hikari si se parece a ti. Si es al revés, será Mikoto, que era el nombre de mi madre.

-Está bien. Son muy bonitos. En cuanto a un hijo... –Naruto hizo una muy graciosa cara de estar pensando en algo increíblemente profundo y trascendental, a lo que Sasuke dejó que sus manos sostuvieran su peso, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquila-. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo podría parecerse a nosotros?

-Adoptaremos y podremos elegir, dobe. Pediremos permiso para cambiar sus nombres, será provisional esta decisión, de todas formas. Sin embargo, pienso que debe haber alguna rubia o, por el contrario, una niña muy explosiva, decidida y sonriente.

Naruto se sonrojó.

-Ah, bien... Entonces, si es un niño... ¡Me gusta el nombre Sora!

-Como tus ojos son iguales al cielo, entonces está bien –se encogió resueltamente de hombros Uchiha.

Naruto se sonrojó _más_.

-También está Tsubasa.

-¿Puede ser un nombre para un chico?

-¡A mí me suena bien! Significa que volará muy alto, como decía mi oka-san.

-Tsubasa entonces. Después de todo, considerando sus familias y que serán nuestros hijos, llegarán lejos. No por nada serán Uchiha.

-¡Shotto matte (Espera un momento), teme! –Naruto se alebrestó, sacó los pies del agua y cruzó los brazos con molestia-. ¿Uchiha? Olvídalo, será Namikaze.

-Para nada. ¿Namikaze Mikoto? Definitivamente Uchiha suena mejor.

-Namikeza Sora o Namikaze Tsubasa suena bastante apropiado con el viento y todo eso.

-No me importa, usuratonkachi. Nuestros hijos tendrán mi apellido y... –Naruto lo interrumpió, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-_Nuestros hijos_. Hablas en plural.

Sasuke lo consideró un momento, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No me había percatado de eso...

-¡Ya sé! Por fin has servido de algo, baka –mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke-. Serán dos hijos, uno tendrá el apellido de su atractivo, invencible y encantador padre Naruto y el otro... el _tuyo_.

-¿Qué clase de forma de hablar sobre mí es esa, usuratonkachi? Soy _más_ atractivo que tú.

-¡Sueña, Sasuke-teme!

La discusión se alargó aun después de que el estómago de Naruto gruñera de hambre. Gritaron desaforadamente en la motocicleta y tuvieron una lucha con sus palillos en el puesto de ramen, con un Sasuke bastante molesto por haber terminado allí, considerando que él odiaba el ramen.

Una vez en la casa de los Namikaze, el tema de conversación (discusión) giró de vuelta a los apellidos, habiendo dejado en claro que Naruto tenía una belleza exótica y Sasuke un semblante divino (sonrojos, gritos y uno que otro insulto fueron utilizados de manera exacerbada para llegar a esta concusión). Entraron como una tormenta a la tranquila morada, buscando hasta encontrar en el patio a Minato y Deidara, sentados en el engawa con pastelillos y té entre ellos.

-¿Y a estos qué les pasa? –tuvo tiempo de preguntar Deidara, con su característica mueca de desdén.

-¡Díganle a este _teme_ que Namikaze será el primer apellido que usaremos! –parpadeos rápidos en las otras dos personas. Sasuke apartó de un manotazo el dedo acusador que lo señalaba y se adelantó, con un brillo decidido en sus ojos.

-Minato-san, yo le admiro mucho y no es por irrespetarlo pero, ¡es más adecuado que mi apellido sea el primero en ser usado!

-¡Adulador! Eso no te servirá de nada, Sasuke-teme.

-¡Guarda silencio, dobe!

-¡Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo! –Minato masajeó sus sienes, girando su cuerpo para quedar parcialmente frente a ellos. Kyuubi asomó la cabeza de su casita, reconociendo la voz de su amo-. Con calma. Primero: ¿de qué demonios hablan? Segundo: ¿por qué discuten? Tercero: ¡quítense los zapatos!

Se apresuraron a obedecer sólo porque Minato lucía realmente amenazador cuando lo dijo. Aventaron los zapatos al jardín, Minato asintió y con un gesto le pidió a Sasuke que procediera a hablar.

-Estamos discutiendo acerca del nombre que tendrán nuestros hijos –Deidara escupió cómicamente su té formando un arco iris-. El nombre en sí no es un problema. En cambio, el apellido...

-Es la manzana de la discordia –completó Minato, recibiendo un asentimiento. Miró a Naruto-. Sigue tú. _Con calma_.

Calmado estás tú, pensó Deidara, viendo a su tío como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Pensamos que con más de un niño se resolvería ese problema, pero ahora no sabemos quién pondrá su apellido primero. ¡Éste teme insiste en usar el suyo pero no lo permitiré!

-¡Usuratonkachi, eres un irracional! Soy mayor que tú, mi familia tiene un amplio patrimonio y tradiciones sin mencionar ¡que tienes cara de uke!

-¡¿Yo, uke?! –se alarmó Naruto, con un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, dándole la apariencia de un gato erizado.

-Es verdad –intervino Deidara, que dos segundos después tenía un pastelillo en la boca, asfixiándolo. Kyuubi se mostró contento.

-¡Tú cállate! Escucha, Sas_uke_, estás muy equivocado si eso es lo que piensas.

Minato y Deidara (que logró tragar el panecillo por mero instinto de conservación) estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, el menor con lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez producto de casi haber muerto ahogado. Los más jóvenes se sonrojaron en un principio pero luego recuperaron lo poco que les quedaba de dignidad y se volvieron a ellos con expresiones peligrosas y enojadas.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

Minato secó una lagrimita que pendía de su pestaña, con Deidara riendo a mandíbula batiente tirado en el jardín, y palmeó el piso que todavía era de la cocina a su lado. Sasuke y Naruto, rojos de ira y vergüenza, se sentaron a regañadientes, tratando de que la fantástica expresión risueña del hombre no los deslumbrara más de lo necesario.

-Creo tener la solución. ¿Cuántos hijos quieren?

Se miraron, Naruto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los mofletes inflados, Sasuke con las cejas juntas por culpa de su hondo ceño fruncido. Con una mirada que sólo ellos podían entender llegaron a un mudo acuerdo.

-Dos estaría bien –contestó Naruto con voz ronca, todavía estaba enojado. Minato sonrió complacido, un gesto que Naruto recordaba haber visto en su padre cuando un plan salía especialmente bien.

-Dos sería más que perfecto, a decir verdad.

-¿Eh? –fue la inteligente respuesta de su hijo.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Minato-san? –Sasuke se mostró levemente interesado en el curioso gesto del hombre.

-Escuchen, es muy fácil. Deidara, toma –se interrumpió para darle la taza de té al rubio, que apenas dejaba de reír. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada-. Bien, considerando que ustedes son _dos_ y quieren _dos_ hijos, lo que deben hacer es, con el obvio consentimiento del otro, elegir uno cada uno y, a base de esa elección, el niño heredará el apellido.

-Oh –sí, lucían muy impresionados. Sasuke se sintió estúpido por no pensar en eso antes-. Entonces, Minato-san, está diciendo que, en caso de que yo escoja a una niña, esta llevará mi apellido y...

-Si yo escojo a un niño, tendrá nuestro apellido. ¿Es eso, otou-san?

-Sí, lo han entendido. Claro, independientemente de si es un niño o una niña –la sonrisa calma de Minato se realzaba con el brillo en sus ojos azules, llenos de orgullo, cariño y felicidad. Naruto volvía a discutir con Sasuke, pero ambos de mejor talante, y Deidara, que no dejaba de molestarlos con un gesto sardónico y divertido. Se sobresaltó ligeramente ante un contacto suave en su mano. Le sonrió a Kyuubi y lo dejó acurrucarse en su regazo, escuchándolo ronronear suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-. Kushina, tu hijo es un gran chico.

Naruto detuvo sus ojos en los de Minato y le sonrió, una sonrisa igual a la de su madre que hizo que Minato extendiera la mano para revolver sus cabellos con ternura.

Más tarde, Umino Iruka, una especie de segundo padre para Naruto (Minato siempre le estaría agradecido), el resto de los Uchiha, Kakashi (que aunque no tuviera el apellido era tan Uchiha como los demás) y Rin fueron invitados a cenar con ellos. Obito, Rin y Kakashi estaban realmente asombrados, pues su preciado sensei y amigo solía tomarse ése día para recordar a Kushina en soledad. Más se sorprendieron de ver la sonrisa hermosa que no se iba de sus labios y lo alegre que se veía charlando, ayudando con la cena y haciendo trucos de magia que arrancaban sonrisitas de Ai.

Sacaron la mesa al patio, donde encendieron lámparas y las colgaron sobre sus cabezas, como en los festivales. Kakashi y Obito salieron a comprar carne y sake por órdenes de su sensei, gustosos de ver que no perdía los ánimos. Rin se encargó del decorado, mientras Naruto y Sasuke, asistidos por Iruka para evitar que se matasen en una riña, trataban de hacer funcionar el reproductor de música con el viejo enchufe del jardín y colocar la mesa en el jardín junto a los cubiertos; los demás se ocupaban de la comida adentro.

Frieron vegetales, asaron carne, sirvieron sushi y arroz, Ai sirvió té elegantemente con sus manitas delicadas para hacer un brindis a la caída del sol. Itachi tomó a su hija por los hombros, acercándola a él de manera cariñosa. Rin se dejó abrazar por Obito, que sujetaba firmemente la cintura estrecha, y abrazó a su vez a Kakashi, que los hacía reír y rabiar (a Rin, al menos) con comentarios fuera de lugar, sin soltar a Iruka. Deidara, sorpresivamente, dejó que Kyuubi se trepara a su hombro, deseoso de abrir las botellas de sake.

Al poco rato llegaron los abuelos de Naruto: Jiraya, un anciano de largo cabello cano, voz estridente y ojos juveniles y su esposa, Tsunade, que a sus cincuenta años aparentaba treinta. Golpeó con su inhumana fuerza a Naruto por llamarla vieja bruja (ella odiaba que le recordaran su edad), besó a su hijo en la frente, despeinó el cabello de Deidara cariñosamente ignorando la incomodidad de éste y saludó a los demás enérgica y formalmente, exceptuando a Ai, a quien acarició las mejillas haciéndola sonrojar como una cereza.

-¡Tsunade-baachan, ero-sennin, llegan tarde! –gritó Naruto. Sasuke rodó los ojos y se alejó de él un paso.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, KUSO GAKI! –gritaron al unísono, posiblemente rompiendo los tímpanos del pobre muchacho.

Minato rió divertido, dejando con la boca abierta a los dos ancianos. Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, cosa que hizo realzar sus enormes pechos, y Jiraya posó afectuosamente una arrugada mano en el hombro de su hijo, ambos sonrientes.

-Es bueno verte sonreír –dijo Jiraya con su voz carrasposa. Tsunade asintió, los rojizos labios sonriendo en una cara ovalada y lozana que Deidara no había visto cambiar por más años que pasaran.

Tsunade lucía tan joven como cuando él era un adolescente y vivía con ella en Tokio. Pensó que esa sonrisa se asemejaba a la que portaba al enterarse de que había sido aceptado en la universidad, el día en que se graduó y la vez que supo de su transferencia al hospital de Nagasaki, donde irían juntos ya que Deidara abriría un Conservatorio de Arte con sus amigos, y podría ver a su familia.

-Gracias, chichiue, hahaue –dijo Minato, sonriéndoles a ambos. Alzó su taza para que todos lo imitaran. Jiraya agradeció a Sasuke por el té pero Tsunade se mostró visiblemente descontenta de que no fuera sake-. Hahaue, olvídalo, el sake será para después.

-Vieja borracha, ¿acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en el licor y las apuestas aunque sea por un momento? –Deidara esquivó hábilmente un puñetazo de la mujer.

-¡¿A quién le dices borracha, mocoso amante del sake?!

-¡Eso es culpa tuya, eras un mal ejemplo!

-Basta ya –suspiró Minato. Como si hubiera obrado la magia, se callaron y esperaron a que él hablara, recuperando al instante su sonrisa. Itachi tomó eso como señal para quitar sus manos de los oídos de Ai, que parpadeaba confundida-. Bien, ahora brindemos –elevó más alto su bebida y los miró a todos con los ojos brillantes-. Brindo por los buenos momentos, como éste, que hemos compartido y que, espero, compartamos en el futuro. Brindo por ustedes, mis amigos y familia, también por Kushina. Por que cada uno de sus sueños se cumpla y puedan ser tan felices como me han hecho a mí.

Rin secó una solitaria lágrima de su bonito rostro y elevó la taza, alzando su dulce voz al mismo tiempo.

-Yo brindo por usted, sensei, que nos ha reunido aquí. Y claro, por Kushina-sama.

-KAMPAI! –exclamaron el resto al unísono, chocando las copas. Empezaron la celebración, comiendo y hablando.

Obito cargó a Ai, que enredó sus delgados brazos y piernas en el torso del hombre, y fue de vuelta con sus dos mejores amigos, quienes no tardaron mucho en mimar a la niña, después de todo, a Kakashi le recordaba enormemente a Sasuke e Itachi de niños y Rin le tenía un inmenso aprecio: ella era su doctora.

Tsunade y Deidara se apresuraron a servir el sake, que tomaron como si fuera agua, y Jiraya tuyo que ir a salvar algunas reservas para él y los demás. Minato habló, palmeando el hombro de Itachi, acerca de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo como padre, Iruka secundándolo a cada palabra. Uchiha sólo atinaba a asentir y agradecer, visiblemente complacido y perturbado.

-Dobe –Naruto se giró y le sonrió a Sasuke, avergonzado por las lágrimas que se agolpaban sin caer en sus ojos. Aceptó la copita de sake que le tendía y se demoró rozando sus dedos con los del otro-. Kampai.

-Kampai, Sasuke-teme –golpearon sus copas y bebieron de un trago (demasiadas malas influencias). Caminaron hasta un árbol en un rincón del patio y se sentaron sobre la tierra, observándolos a todos conversar, reír y discutir cómicamente, brindando, comiendo e ignorando en su mayoría la música elegida por ellos dos (Larc en ciel no era tan malo como para los adultos y podían con ello)-. Lo que hablamos en el lago...

Sasuke notó su duda, sirvió un poco más de sake en las copas antes de que los dedos inquietos de Naruto la soltaran para romperla contra el piso, bebió un poco y entrelazó sus manos.

-Hablaba en serio, usuratonkachi –Naruto asintió tranquilamente pero apretó con gran fuerza la mano del otro.

-Me alegro. Por cierto... Gracias por alegrar a otou-san y oka-san –Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Valla que eres tonto. El que los ha alegrado has sido tú.

Naruto sonrió un poco más, levantó la copa a la nada y bebió de un trago tras decir:

-Feliz cumpleaños, oka-chan. Prometo que seremos buenos padres.

-Kampai –soltó Sasuke, bebiendo él también. Lo besó rápidamente y se quedaron allí, uno junto a otro, sonriendo a lo grande.


End file.
